Caja de cristal
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Dicen que quienes viven en el Capitolio llevan vidas llenas de lujos, abundancia y felicidad; y para algunos es así, pero para otros es como vivir en una frágil caja de cristal. Tres personas diferentes, tres puntos de vista distintos, una sola cosa en común: Los Juegos del Hambre. Regalo para HikariCaelum! Del intercambio "Un obsequio real", del el foro El diente de león.
1. Suerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Éste fic es para el intercambio "Un obsequio real", del foro El diente de león. Regalo para HikariCaelum.**

 **Espero que disfrutes de tu regalo, Hikari!**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Caja de cristal**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Suerte**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Helios Kane, 14 años. Vigilante en formación. Great Mall.**

 **12° Edición de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Me despierto a horario, igual que todos los días, pero hoy hay algo diferente. No son las cortinas automáticas, ni el sonido de los pasos presurosos del avox que entra a dejar mi uniforme limpio y recién perfumado. Tampoco son las sábanas de seda, que fueron confeccionadas, exclusivamente para la familia Kane, en el Distrito Ocho, y que tienen el logo familiar bordado en hilos de oro. La misma cama, la misma ropa, la misma habitación y los mismos sirvientes. Todo es normal y cotidiano, pero cuando me levanto de la cama me doy cuenta de qué es lo que luce diferente.

Desde el penthouse donde vivo tengo una excelente vista del centro de Great Mall, y aunque todos los días los ventanales me muestran un paisaje maravilloso, los colores de la ciudad hoy brillan más que nunca. Es el resplandor que anuncia el inicio de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Me acerco con cuidado al ventanal, porque siempre he tenido miedo a las alturas, y me recargo contra el vidrio, contemplando a las diminutas y coloridas personas en las calles; a los autos detenidos en cada esquina, los camiones de equipamientos y los trabajadores moviéndose como hormigas obreras, preparándolo todo desde muy temprano para el evento principal.

El inicio de la temporada de los Juegos del Hambre es palpable: calles cortadas, programas especiales a todas horas en televisión, carteleras, propos, cientos de pancartas y avox adecuando toda la ciudad para el gran momento.

Me gusta que el Capitolio se vea así, tan vivo, atareado y alegre desde el alba. La época de inicio de los Juegos siempre es de gran júbilo y festividad. Hace que todos, sin distinción de rango o posición económica, disfruten del espectacular evento, olvidando, aunque sea por unos pocos días, todas sus diferencias y problemas.

También es mi evento favorito del año. Quitando la lucha a muerte, me gusta el ruido de las risas y los cotilleos de las personas que se detienen frente a cada megapantalla de la ciudad, la forma en que contienen el aliento a la espera de algo importante; la manera en que siempre se emocionan o desaniman cuando su tributo favorito cae. Es muy entretenido, y tal vez por eso disfruto mucho ésta época, porque me distrae de la soledad de mi enorme casa vacía, y del silencio que siempre me rodea.

Yo solía tener una familia enorme. Mis padres, mis seis hermanos y yo sobrevivimos a la guerra que azotó al Capitolio cuando yo tenía apenas un año, escondiéndonos en las bóvedas de los casinos de mi madre. Una familia de nueve personas viviendo bajo tierra durante casi un año, sobreviviendo a la peor masacre de la historia sólo para que siete años después casi todos sus integrantes murieran en un accidente aéreo, dentro de la seguridad del mismo Capitolio. Sólo yo sobreviví al fatídico día, y solo porque era lo suficientemente pequeño para poder esconderme dentro de una bóveda anti impactos e incendios, que originalmente había servido para transportar armas en el peligroso campo de batalla.

De ése día sólo conservo una pequeña marca en la cabeza que mi cabello ya ha cubierto. De un accidente que acabó con toda mi vida sólo tengo eso, una marca que ni siquiera veo.

Pero prefiero no pensar en eso, porque hoy es un día muy importante.

Mañana es el Día de la Cosecha, un momento de mucha emoción y excitación, por eso la ciudad está iniciando los festejos, y los noticieros empiezan a cubrir los preparativos en cada distrito; pero hoy hay otro evento igual de importante para mí: mi examen final.

Siempre he sido un alumno aplicado, o un 'prodigio', como solían decirme mis tutores, por eso a los once apliqué para una plaza en la Academia de Vigilantes, donde sólo estudian los promedios más altos de todo el Capitolio, para algún día obtener el codiciado _placer_ de llevar adelante los Juegos. Eso se considera el honor más grande para un capitolino desde el final de los Días Oscuros. Y no ha sido fácil, porque quienes llegan a estudiar allí son siempre adolescentes, mayores de quince, y que un niño de once años los igualara en intelecto (y que a veces, incluso, los superara) no les hacía mucha gracia. Aunque nadie se metía conmigo, quizá porque no me creían relevante o el apellido Kane pesaba sobre ellos; pero tampoco solían ser muy amables, al menos la mayoría de ellos. Por eso me alegra tener la oportunidad de terminar mis estudios con solamente catorce, lo que me convierte automáticamente en el alumno más joven en la historia en dar el examen para convertirse en vigilante, aunque la idea todavía me inquieta un poco. Mi padre fue un héroe de guerra, y cuando él y todos mis hermanos murieron en aquel accidente supongo que muchos dieron por hecho que yo seguiría con su legado, incluso yo mismo. Sé que todavía soy muy joven, y que por eso todavía no sé si ser vigilante es algo que realmente me interesa y lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida, pero me gusta lo que hago. Cuando eres joven, estás solo en el mundo y llevas una gran apellido a cuestas terminas muchas veces haciendo cosas que otros creen que debes hacer, dejando de lado lo que realmente quieres. Luego de la muerte de mi familia yo no podía jugar con otros niños, porque tenía todo los días ocupados entre tutores y clases de etiqueta, equitación, música, finanzas, todo lo que se supone que un heredero debía saber. De repente me vi obligado a crecer de golpe, y poco a poco dejé de ser un niño para convertirme en lo que todos esperaban que fuera a pesar de mi escasa edad. Pero trabajar en la creación de mutos es de las pocas cosas que nadie me impone y en verdad disfruto. Era a lo que mi padre se dedicaba, y ocupar la que alguna vez fue su silla sería aún más honorable para mí que formar parte de los Juegos en sí.

Así que me alejo de la ventana y voy directo al cuarto de baño, donde una avox está terminando de aclimatar mi ducha. Le agradezco con una sonrisa y empiezo a prepararme para el día. Cuando ya estoy vestido y peinado bajo a desayunar, y Ellery, mi albacea, me da los buenos días antes de servirme.

Ellery Thorne es un buen hombre, y ha cuidado de mi familia desde el nacimiento de mi hermano mayor. El día del accidente no había viajado con nosotros porque su hija, que vivía en Lakeside con su madre, había enfermado de gravedad y él tuvo que ir a verla. Si no hubiera sido por eso él también estaría muerto, y quizá yo más solo que ahora.

—Al fin llegó el día, joven Helios— dice mientras me entrega mi mochila al terminar mi desayuno— Espero que la suerte esté de su lado hoy. Sobre todo con el tránsito.

— ¿Tal vez...sólo por hoy, podría tomar el metro como un chico normal?— propongo, y Ellery frunce sus cejas rubias.

—Tú eres un chico normal, Helios. Sólo que no _cualquier_ chico normal— dice, y después aprieta los labios— Todo lo que hacemos es por tu seguridad.

—No creo que nadie me asesine de aquí a la escuela— digo, mirando de reojo a Arkham y Beck, los guardaespaldas que me siguen a todos lados, todo el tiempo—. Por favor, Ellery.

—Tardaremos menos si usamos el metro— me apoya Beck, revisando su tableta— Han cortado la mayoría de las avenidas para marcar la ruta del desfile de tributos.

Asiento y Ellery suspira, viéndose obligado a darnos la razón. Desde una semana antes empiezan los preparativos más importantes, por eso la mayoría de las calles estarán cortadas por el desfile, así que las autoridades aconsejan a los ciudadanos usar el transporte público, que es gratuito durante los Juegos del Hambre. Muy poca gente transitará en sus vehículos personales de aquí hasta que acaben los Juegos, y quienes lo hagan vivirán una verdadera pesadilla.

Así que me salgo con la mía, y veinte minutos después estoy caminado por la calle hacia la estación como una persona normal, sólo que seguido de cerca por mis guardaespaldas, aunque no me molesta, porque podría decirse que estoy acostumbrado, y en realidad así lo prefiero porque nunca, jamás, he estado fuera de casa sin supervisión, y no sé muy bien cómo moverme en la ciudad por mi cuenta.

En el camino veo a mucha gente abarrotando los comercios de la ciudad, aunque el más abarrotado son, sin duda, los centros comerciales. Mañana todo mundo vestirá con sólo lo mejor para las festividades. A pesar de esos no hay casi nadie en la estación, y el tren va casi vacío a ésta hora de la mañana.

El viaje desde la zona céntrica de Great Mall a Capitol Hill, en metro, dura apenas veinte minutos, mientras que en un día como hoy, en coche, tardaría de más de una hora. Es una experiencia agradable el cambio, además de muy práctica. Casi ni me importa que los otros alumnos de la academia que están en el tren me miren como si fuera alguna clase de criatura de dos cabezas por ir acompañado de mis guardaespaldas cuando bajamos en la Estación Central.

— ¡Helios!— estamos a sólo dos calles de la escuela cuando escucho mi nombre, y alzar la vista veo un crisol de colores chillones llamándome con una mano en el aire. Y ése imposible cabello naranja, su vestido lleno de hojas verdes y los zapatos con luces me sacan una sonrisa involuntaria.

—Buenos días— respondo, deteniéndome para esperarla. Callydora Trinket no es mi amiga, pero es la compañera con la que mejor me llevo, o mejor dicho la única con la que tengo alguna clase de confianza. Ella, como todos aquí, es mayor que yo, pero de las pocas personas que me tratan como a un igual.

— ¿Un Chocogoofie?— me ofrece, pero me niego. Nunca he sido muy amigo de los dulces, aunque parece no importarle— Bueno, pondré algunos en tu mochila por si se te antojan luego— dice, abriendo mi mochila para tirar sus dulces dentro— ¿Ustedes quieren?— le ofrece mis guardaespaldas, y ellos niegan, pero igualmente les mete las golosinas en sus bolsillos.

Por eso me agrada Callydora. Ella siempre hace lo que quiere sin importarle los demás.

Después de eso tardamos apenas un minuto en llegar al campus. Dejo a Arkham, y Beck fuera, como es de costumbre, y sigo a mi compañera hacia la academia, pasando a un grupo de chicas que se quedan mirando sus zapatos.

— ¿Cuándo dejarán de seguirte tus gorilas?— pregunta mientras atravesamos el vestíbulo principal. De reojo noto las pantallas, donde Venus Andros sale en un programa especial que siempre se hace antes de la Cosecha, aunque de inmediato regreso mi atención a Cal, levantando los hombros.

—Supongo que cuando sea mayor de edad.

Ella se da un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¡Es verdad! A veces se me olvida que tienes sólo catorce— ríe, pellizcándome la mejilla— Eres nuestro pequeño niño genio.

—No soy un genio— refuto, deteniéndome frente a una de las computadoras del instituto para consultar nuestro número de aula dejando la conversación en suspenso por un rato—. Solamente presto atención en clase... Nos toca el aula 34— anuncio, y empezamos a caminar hacia los elevadores— Por cierto, ¿estudiaste la cadena genética de los reptiles?

—No. Me desvelé viendo la repetición del Tour de la Victoria de Daniel Amtrak. ¿Sabías que habrá un concurso para conocerlo en persona?

—No.

Cal ríe, llamando al elevador.

—También habrá uno para conocer a Mags Flanagan, con eso de que es la última vencedora, pero Daniel es Daniel.

— ¿Que no hubo un sorteo similar el año pasado, cuando él era la novedad?

—Sí, pero esa vaca sin cerebro de Regilla Gold lo ganó. Seis veces. Obviamente su _papi_ debió sobornar a medio Capitolio sólo para cumplir los caprichos de su hija.

—No estoy muy seguro de cómo sobornar a alguien en un sorteo.

—Lo sé. Es muy confuso. Pero eso no importa. Le pediré un adelanto de mi mesada a mis padres para participar. Aunque no creo que les guste mucho. Papá detesta a la gente de los distritos.

—Si quieres puedo prestarte el dinero— propongo. En realidad no me importa mucho. Mis padres me dejaron una cuantiosa fortuna al morir, y una cadena de casinos que genera más dinero cada día, además no gasto mucho en mí.

— ¿Lo harías? ¡Eres un encanto!— exclama, abrazándome contra su pecho, pero me suelta enseguida— Espero ganar, porque he oído que Regilla también participará, y ya sabes cómo es— suspira, justo cuando el elevador abre sus puertas para nosotros—. Es afortunada, porque sus padres nunca le niegan nada. Y tú también lo eres.

— ¿Porque mis padres están muertos?

—Sí. ¡No! Bueno, tú entiendes...— dice, apresurándose a pulsar el botón de la tercer planta— Lo que quise decir es que tienes todo ése dinero y a nadie que te diga cómo debes gastarlo, ni hermanos con quienes tener que compartirlo. Sin contar que sobreviviste a ése horrible accidente. Tienes mucha suerte.

Suerte.

A veces cambiaría todo sólo por volver a ver a toda mi familia sentada a la mesa. A mi madre con todas sus brillantes y pesadas joyas adornando su largo cabello rubio, a mi padre mirándola con cariño mientras sostiene su mano con la suya, y se peina el bigote con la otra. A mis seis hermanos riendo mientras bajan las escaleras, volviendo locos a los sirvientes y a los avox, tan escandalosos como siempre.

Mucha gente quisiera tener una vida llena de lujos, y en el Capitolio hasta parece algo esencial. La gente siempre dice que la felicidad es proporcional a la cantidad de dinero que tenga uno, pero yo cambiaría todo la fortuna de los Kane sólo por tener de vuelta a mi familia.

Si tuviera suerte, como Cal dice, quizá ellos no estarían muertos.

— ¿Helios?— me llama Cal, y yo muevo la cabeza, deshaciéndome de esos pensamientos a la vez que el elevador abre sus puertas de nuevo.

—Se nos hace tarde— digo, saliendo por el corredor hasta el aula donde seremos evaluados para decidir quien avanza en la academia y quien se quedará atrás.

En realidad es algo sencillo; nos dividen en equipos, aunque no conoces a las otras personas, porque estaremos todos en cuartos separados, haciendo el examen al mismo tiempo. Cada equipo consta de cinco miembros, elegidos por los evaluadores, se le asigna una Arena, y desde ahí cada miembro deberá actuar en consecuencia a su especialidad. La mía y la de Cal es la Ingeniería en Mutaciones.

— ¡Suerte con el examen!— dice antes de que entremos al aula. Sus tacones repiquetean en el suelo de mármol, presurosos mientras se dirige a su puesto, y yo hago lo mismo dirigiéndome al que lleva mi nombre.

Los tableros electrónicos ya están listos y funcionando. Los evaluadores permanecen a cada lado de las cuatro hileras de Estaciones de Creación que ya han sido asignadas a cada alumno, vestidos con sus impecables y estériles ropas grises, esperando que cada uno de los seis aspirantes ocupe su lugar antes de que se cumpla la hora.

La Ingeniería en Mutaciones no es precisamente la especialidad más famosa entre los futuros vigilantes, porque requiere de demasiado estudio, trabajo y a veces muy poco crédito. Todos quieren ser jefes, segundos al mando, divertirse cambiando el clima o liberar su creatividad diseñando la Arena. Yo creo que la creación de mutos tiene un poco de todo eso. Se necesita liderazgo para llevar a cabo un equipo de diseño y creación; como con el clima, debes conocer cada detalle, cada factor que el más mínimo cambio en una creación podría afectar a la misma según su cadena genética, y también necesitas la imaginación y la creatividad de un diseñador para poder visualizar lo que quieres crear y hacer de ello algo funcional pero a la vez vistoso. Por eso me gusta la ingeniería, porque puedes serlo todo al mismo tiempo.

La ansiedad en el ambiente es palpable. Nadie habla, nadie suelta un sólo sonido mientras, tras una breve explicación de cómo será el examen, los evaluadores anuncian que ya podemos empezar.

Pprimero me pongo mis gafas, y después recargo mi mano en la pantalla para que el sistema me identifique y así me dé la información sobre la Arena que tendré que poblar. Me toca un páramo atravesado por aguas heladas y llenas de vida, así que en lo primero en lo que pienso es en animales marinos de piel resistente para el frío, pero que también puedan estar en tierra el suficiente tiempo para ser funcionales, también de depredadores típicos de lo climas helados, así que busco en la base de datos toda la información disponible de criaturas con esas características; deslizo mi rotulador por la pantalla para desplegar los datos genéticos de las especies que elegí; mezclo cadenas de ADN y consigo una criatura perfecta, resistente al frío, letal y anfibia. Logro crear una imagen en tres dimensiones como muestra y escribo mi informe tecleando en la pantalla con una mano mientras que con la otra añado expresiones y características de movimiento a mi criatura. Finalmente, tras veinte minutos de iniciado el examen llamo a un evaluador para mostrarle que terminé. Él asiente, un poco sorprendido al confirmar la hora en su reloj. Controla que haya cumplido con todos los requisitos y accesa una clave en mi tablero para guardar mi trabajo, indicándome con eso que puedo irme.

Ha sido bastante fácil, pero de reojo veo que muchos de mis compañeros todavía están peleando con la elección de especies de acuerdo a sus respectivas Arenas, incluso Callydora, que sólo se dedica a recargarse sobre su tablero, haciendo distintas figuras con cadenas genéticas, sin obtener nada realmente, por lo que decido no esperarla.

Recorro el largo pasillo de cristal de regreso hacia los elevadores y mi vista se pierde en una de las pantallas mientras espero. Están pasando lo mejor de la Décimo Primera Edición de los Juegos, un momento poco antes de que Mags Flanagan se coronara vencedora. Lo recuerdo, porque fue hace un año; el chico del Distrito Uno le arrancó la cabeza a la niña del Doce con su espeda, y como hace un año desvío la mirada, y no la regreso ni siquiera cuando el cañón suena y pasan a otra escena. Entonces la campanilla del elevador me sobresalta, haciéndome olvidar la pantalla.

Recuerdo la primera vez que fui consciente de lo que pasaba en los Juegos. Todavía veo con perfecta claridad el rostro del primer niño que vi morir, aunque nunca supe su nombre; recuerdo también que después no pude dormir durante semanas, por miedo a que alguien se llevara a mis hermanos o a mí a los Juegos. Mi madre siempre me abrazaba e intentaba calmarme diciéndome que estábamos a salvo, pero aún hoy dudo de eso.

Descubrir que mi padre era quien controlaba toda esa masacre fue uno de los momentos más extraños de mi vida, porque para todo mundo estaba bien, porque era un castigo merecido para los distritos, pero a pesar de que siempre repetían eso en la escuela y la televisión, había algo que siempre me pareció incorrecto. Por eso al principio me asustaba la idea de ser vigilante, pero luego entendí que lo que me gusta es crear, poblar mundos que en la realidad serían imposibles, con criaturas que sólo pueden existir en los sueños de las personas. Quizá seré parte de los Juegos, pero no quien ordene asesinar a nadie, por nunca me cuestiono la moralidad de lo que hacemos, si está bien o no. Los Juegos del Hambre es el único lugar donde puedo experimentar y crear esas criaturas que son imposibles en la naturaleza, el resto es sólo algo colateral.

— ¿Cómo te fue?— pregunta un sorprendido Beck cuando me ve salir del edificio, poniéndose de pie. Él y Arkham estaban sentados en una banca, comiendo los Chocogoofies de Callydora, pero se apresuran a tirar los envoltorios y limpiarse las bocas. Yo sonrío y me quito las gafas. Casi nunca las uso fuera del aula.

—Bien. Terminé antes que todo el mundo— digo, empezando a caminar.

— ¿Ya quieres ir a casa?— pregunta de nuevo Beck, peinándose el corto cabello rubio con una mano. Yo me doy la vuelta, empezando caminar de espaldas para mirarlo mientras saco mi reproductor de música.

—Me gustaría pasar al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas. ¿Podemos? Mañana todo estará cerrado.

Él asiente y vamos de vuelta a la estación. Yo voy delante, como siempre, y mis guardaespaldas me siguen de cerca, pero siempre a una distancia prudente para que no me sienta incómodo. Atravesamos la plaza central de Capitol Hill, y tengo que subir el volúmen de mi reproductor de música para dejar de escuchar los gritos de las personas que ya empiezan a reunirse para elegir los lugares que ocuparán cuando todo comience. No es que me moleste su alegría, pero conforme se acerca la hora de mañana no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso, porque después de la Cosecha recibiré los resultados de mi examen.

Escucho el metro a lo lejos y quitándome los audífonos observo mi reloj. El metro es siempre puntual.

—Debemos darnos prisa— dice Beck, y aprieto un poco más el paso cuando veo que el tren está entrando en la estación, y entonces empiezo a correr escaleras arriba, porque si no subo a ése tren tendré que esperar casi media hora por otro. Así que esquivo a un par de personas y de un salto consigo entrar al vagón; sin embargo, cuando me doy la vuelta me sobresalto al notar que mis guardaespaldas todavía están subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡Señor Kane!— grita Beck, pero cuando estoy a punto de bajar del tren las puertas se cierran, y mis guardias se quedan en la estación, llamándome y tratando de abrirlas mientras el tren empieza a avanzar. Entonces empiezo a asustarme. Nunca he estado fuera sin Beck y Arkham, mucho menos he viajado sin ellos. El miedo por todos los posibles peligros que podrían esperarme me acecha, pero intento calmarme, porque tengo catorce y ya no soy un niño.

Mi teléfono suena de inmediato, y es Beck ordenándome que por nada del mundo me mueva de la estación de Great Mall apenas llegue, y la urgencia de su voz vuelve a asustarme, por lo que decido respirar profundamente y sentarme en una esquina, con mi teléfono listo por si algo pasa, observando cómo el paisaje pasa de enormes rascacielos a edificios más pequeños y de diseño para finalmente dar lugar a campo abierto.

Suspiro porque todavía falta mucho para estar en casa, y empiezo a morderme las unas sin darme cuenta, subiendo y bajando mi pierna izquierda. Después de unos minutos saco una de las golosinas de Cal para intentar distraerme, pero no funciona muy bien.

—Hola— escucho que dice alguien, y me sobresalto. Enseguida levanto la vista, notando que hay solamente tres personas en el tren además de mí, dos ancianos y una avox, y que ninguno me está hablando— Aquí— dice la misma voz, tirando de la chaqueta de mi uniforme. Entonces bajo la vista, y frente a mí veo a una niña pequeña, mirándome con sus enormes ojos soñadores— Hola— repite. Miro hacia los lados para asegurarme de que no le habla a nadie más.

—Hola— respondo, un poco incómodo, pues no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con niños pequeños.

La niña parpadea y mueve la cabeza, mirando el chocolate en mi mano con interés.

— ¿Tienes más dulces?— pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Reviso mi mochila y saco la bolsa de Chocogoofies que Callydora me dio en la mañana.

— ¿Me das uno?— pregunta la niña, mirando los dulces. Yo me encojo de hombros y le doy la bolsa entera. Y pienso que va a irse, pero en lugar de eso de sujeta de mi rodilla para subirse al asiento a mi lado, pensativa— ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunta mientras se lleva el primer chocolate a la boca y después saca una tableta electrónica de su pequeña mochila con forma de panda, abriendo una aplicación de dibujo donde hace garabatos con los dedos.

— ¿Y tu madre?

—No sé— responde, encogiéndose de hombros mientras traza una línea azul de lado a lado en su pantalla— Mi avox me cuida— añade, señalando a una mujer joven, de brillante cabello violeta que está al otro lado del vagón, con la cabeza gacha pero sin duda vigilándola— ¿Cómo te llamas?— repite, abriendo sus ojos con curiosidad. No soy experto en niños, pero parece de esos que no se rinden con facilidad, así que si no quiero que moleste tengo que contestar.

—Me llamo Helios.

—Helios— repite, sin dejar de hacer líneas en su aplicación— Me gusta ése nombre. Es como el de un caballero. Yo me llamo Cherise, como el pastel. A mi mami le gustan los pasteles, pero no los unicornios. ¿Te gustan los unicornios, Helios?

Parpadeo. Esa es la pregunta más extraña que alguien me haya hecho alguna vez.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera exis...

—A mí me gustan— asegura, interrumpiéndome. Deja su tableta sobre el asiento y balancea los pies mientras toma otro chocolate— Mamá y mi hermano dice que no existen, pero yo sé que sí. Los he visto. En mi cabeza. Y los dibujo a veces. Mami dice que soy una artista, pero no sé qué significa eso— dice, pensativa. Resulta graciosa su cara, y no sé si habla en serio, pero no puedo más que reírme, aunque la niña está tan perdida en su propio mundo que parece no importarle.

—Claro que existen. Yo podría crear uno— digo, encogiéndome de hombros, pensando en qué especies podría usar para hacerlo. Pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea.

— ¿De dónde eres? Yo vivo en Lakeside. Mi casa tiene un lago— vuelve a hablar sin mirarme mientras otra vez dibuja líneas en la pantalla.

—Great Mall. Vivo en Great Mall.

—Ah... Me gustan sus tiendas. Mi mami me compró mis lápices favoritos ahí. Mira— deja su tableta de nuevo sobre el asiento y busca en su mochila una caja de lápices de colores; después saca unas cuantas hojas de papel, y usando su tableta como apoyo empieza a dibujar— El otro día soñé que un hada me peinaba el cabello, pero aparecían unos hombres de piedra muy feos que nos perseguían— Cherise aprieta sus diminutos labios— Había una bonita casa de galleta donde nos escondimos, y un largo camino amarillo que nos llevó a lago como el que hay en casa. Y allí había un chico. Y creo que ése chico eras tú, porque él también nos dio chocolates. Por eso me acerqué a ti— dice, y la miro, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar sus palabras. Pero Cherise cierra los ojos y sonríe, divertida— Eres el chico de mis sueños, Helios. ¿No crees que tengo suerte?— me suelta con total naturalidad, haciendo que el calor se me suba al rostro. ¿Desde cuándo los niños tan pequeños dicen cosas tan extrañas?

Suspiro, intentando sonreír porque después de todo Cherise es sólo eso, una niña pequeña. Pequeña y con una imaginación admirable, eso sí.

—Terminé— anuncia poco antes de que el tren se detenga en mi parada, y antes de que me levante ella me da su hoja de papel, donde hay un montón de garabatos que apenas se entienden a primera vista, pero al mirarlo bien puedo distinguir a dos personas sentadas, una grande o otra pequeña, sonriendo, aunque sus ojos son de diferentes tamaños, y el mayor tiene la cabeza cuadrada— ¡Somos tú y yo! Y comemos chocolate— me sonríe, recogiendo sus lápices y su mochila para levantarse también— ¡Adiós, Helios! ¡Gracias por lo Chocogoofies!— dice, y después corre hacia la avox— ¡Layra, a mi amigo Helios también le gustan los unicornios!— sonríe, y yo sonrío también, saludándola con la mano antes de salir del tren, y saludándola otra vez cuando la máquina vuelve a avanzar y Cherise pega la nariz a la ventana para despedirse por última vez.

— ¡Helios!— me sorprendo cuando veo a Beck y Arkham subiendo las escaleras al andén. Los dos están agitados, y no tengo idea de cómo hicieron para llegar tan rápido, pero lo cierto es que me había olvidado de ellos— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te pasó nada?! Lo sentimos mucho. Nunca debimos...

—Estoy bien— aseguro, tratando de calmarlo.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. Sólo fue un viaje en tren. No pasó nada.

Beck suspira, y Arkham chasquea la lengua, y me sorprende cuando toma la palabra, porque usualmente no dice nada:

—No hay que decirle al señor Thorne— propone, y todos estamos de acuerdo— Vayamos a casa.

Empezamos a caminar, y mientras hago miro una vez más el dibujo/garabato de Cherise, volviendo a sonreír sin darme cuenta.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola, Hikari! Antes que nada, lamento si no es lo que esperabas, y si Cherise no ha quedado bien. Sé que ella es más bien del tipo pensativa y seria, pero casi siempre uno es diferente de niño, por eso la imaginé tan alegre y conversadora, pero sin dejar de lado su parte soñadora. A decir verdad me gustó trabajar con ella.**

 **Helios Kane es uno de los patrocinadores de Mazer. He decidido trabajar con mis personajes por una cuestión de que así seré menos propenso a cometer errores xD**

 **En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Y Hika, espero que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, porque aunque originalmente iban a ser tres historias en un sólo capítulo he decidido separarlos. Iré publicando el resto antes de que acabe el día.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Estrella

**Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic es para el intercambio "Un obsequio real", del foro El diente de león.**

 **Regalo para HikariCaelum.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **Estrellas**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Axelia Hansel, 9 años. Estudiante/Modelo infantil. Star Valley.**

 **16° Edición de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

— ¡Axelia!

—Mmmmm...

— ¡Axelia, despierta!

—No quiero...

— ¡Anda, levántate!

—Hoy no hay escuela— me quejo, tapándome la cabeza con la almohada— No molestes, Axel...

—Pero dijiste que te despertara para ver ir a la Estación Central a recibir a los tributos, ¡y si no te das prisa perderemos el tren!— dice mi hermano, y abro los ojos enseguida, me levanto de un salto y corro hacia el baño para vestirme. No es difícil porque mi casa es tan pequeña que de un par de pasos puedes recorrerla toda.

Me gustaría vivir en una enorme mansión como todas esas personas ricas que salen en las revistas, pero nuestro pequeño apartamento no está tan mal, porque aunque no es lujoso tiene una bonita vista de la avenida principal. Mamá dice que por eso no nos mudamos, pero yo sé que es porque no tenemos dinero para hacerlo. Al menos por ahora, porque un día voy a ser rica, y viviré en Star Hill, el vecindario donde viven todas las personas ricas y famosas de Star Valley.

Porque yo también seré una estrella.

— ¡Axelia, date prisa!

— ¡Shh! ¡No grites o despertarás a mamá!— le recuerdo, porque no tenemos permiso salir solos, aunque se supone que mamá debía llevarnos, pero como anoche tuvo que ir a una fiesta nos dijo que no podríamos ir a recibir los trenes de tributos, porque llegan temprano y ella quería dormir antes del desfile. Sin embargo eso no importa, porque mientras ella duerme mi hermano Axel y yo iremos a la estación, y después volveremos antes de que se dé cuenta. Es el plan perfecto.

Anoche preparé mi mejor vestido y mis mejores zapatos especialmente para ir a la estación. Axel también lleva puesta su mejor ropa, y su moño más elegante, uno con detalles de plata que uno de los amigos de mamá le obsequió. Hoy es un día de fiesta, así que todo el mundo usará sus mejores ropas, aunque las nuestras están un poco viejas, por eso siempre les agrego algún nuevo detalle, pedrería, listones, moños... Mamá dice que soy muy creativa para hacer que la ropa vieja luzca muy exclusiva. Dice que soy una artista, y me gusta como suena eso. Aunque me gustaría ser una vencedora también, ser rica y famosa, y viajar por todos los distritos para que las personas me admiren y amen; aparecer a todas horas en televisión, y que las calles se llenen de carteles y banderas con mi rostro, para que todos me vean siempre. Pero las personas del Capitolio no podemos participar en los Juegos, porque es un castigo para la gente de los distritos que inició una guerra antes de que mi hermano y yo naciéramos. O eso dicen en la escuela.

Como sea, Los Juegos del Hambre son la competencia más divertida y esperada del año. Es todo un festival de colores, risas y vestidos hermosos, que aunque no seas rico puedes disfrutar también. Pero el que no tengas dinero no significa que debas ser fea, así que me esmero mucho con mi ropa y mi cabello, porque hoy quiero ser tan hermosa como la misma Venus Andros.

—Te ves muy bonita— dice mi hermano cuando salgo del baño, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su cometario sólo me hace bufar.

—Eso es mentira. Éste vestido es de la temporada pasada, y la gente seguro se va a reír de mí— digo, haciendo un puchero.

—Pues si se ríen yo los golpeo— dice Axel, haciéndome sonreír. Mi hermano es la única persona capaz de hacerme sonreí así. El es mi hermano mellizo, lo que significa que hemos estado juntos incluso antes de nacer. Axel es mi otra mitad, y mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo— Pero no van a reírse, porque aunque te vistas en harapos eres la chica más hermosa del Capitolio— asegura, y después toma mi mano, haciéndome sonrojar— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

— ¿Tienes tu libreta de autógrafos?

—Sí.

—Bueno, recuerda que no podemos hacer mucho ruido— dice, abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado, pero una vez fuera de nuestro apartamento aprieta mi mano y empezamos a correr, porque si no perderemos el tren, y no llegaremos a tiempo para ver a los tributos.

La Estación Central está tan llena que cuando bajamos del tren nos cuesta caminar entre las personas. La mayoría de los que están aquí son adolescentes, aunque también hay muchos adultos y algunos niños con sus padres, y todos visten tan bien, con muchos colores, ropa de la temporada, muy elegante, lo que hace que sólo me sienta mucho peor con mi vestido. Entonces Axel aprieta mi mano, y cuando lo miro me dedica otra sonrisa, adivinando mis pensamientos.

—No estés triste— dice, apretando mi mano un poco más— Eres más linda que todas esas personas— asegura, y después seguimos caminando.

Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños Axel siempre se tapaba los ojos cuando alguien moría en los Juegos, y yo siempre apretaba su mano para que supiera que sin importar lo que sucediera yo estaría ahí, cuidándolo. Y cada vez que él aprieta la mía es como si me lo estuviera recordando. Por eso amo a mi hermano.

—Espera aquí— dice Axel, deteniéndose cuando ya estamos cerca del andén. Entonces suelta mi mano y lo veo caminar hacia una niña pequeña que está parada en medio de la gente, sujetando con fuerza la tela de su vestido rojo, llorando como si fuera una bebé. Tiene el cabello largo y rubio, y está atado en dos coletas que caen sobre sus hombros como bucles. Axel se acerca y se arrodillaba para hablarle. La niña se limpia las lágrimas con los puños y sus labios tiemblan cuando habla, pero mi hermano le sonríe y le ofrece una mano que ella no duda en tomar.

— ¿Quién es ésta llorona?— pregunto cuando la trae con nosotros. Esa mocosa me da mala espina, y con todas sus pecas parece un queso.

—No seas mala, Axelia. Se llama Arah, y perdió a sus padres— responde mi hermano, estirando el cuello para ver entre la gente— ¿Cómo son ellos, Arah?

La mocosa con cara de queso se sorbe la nariz y se limpia las lágrimas. No sé qué le dice Axel que la hace reír, y cuando la sube a sus hombros deja de llorar. Los dos empiezan a hablar, y mi hermano parece haberse olvidado de mí, pero después de unos minutos la tal Arah empieza a señalar a una elegante mujer que usa un bonito vestido rojo, del mismo color que el de ella, pero adornado con un montón de brillantes que brillan como el sol. Es una mujer hermosa, y a leguas se ve que tiene mucha clase. Y con ella va un hombre, también muy elegante. Debe ser su esposo, porque la niña corre hacia ellos. La mujer regaña a la mocosa, y se la lleva del brazo casi a la fuerza, sin siquiera mirarnos, pero el hombre le sonríe a mi hermano, cruza unas cuantas palabras con él y le da algo. Creo que es dinero.

— ¡Axelia, Axelia! ¡Mira!— exclama cuando el hombre se va, enseñándome todo el dinero— Ése señor tan amable me dio dinero. Creo que ahora podré comprarte un vestido nuevo y bonito.

—Estoy aburrida. Quiero un helado— digo, porque aunque sea cariñoso conmigo todavía no me olvido de que me dejó de lado por culpa de esa mocosa de pecas.

Axel parpadea, confundido, pero después sonríe y toma mi mano. ¡Cómo odio que haga eso! Cuando me enojo y le grito, lo golpeo o le arrojo cosas por la cabeza, él solamente me mira por un segundo y después me sonríe. Nunca se enoja conmigo, o me pide que no lo golpee, ni me regaña por hacerlo. Mi hermano es extraño, pero es la persona que más amo en la vida. Y cuando pienso en eso me alegra que no tengamos que ir a los Juegos del Hambre, porque si alguien lastimara a Axel estaría muy triste. Pensar en eso hace que también, por un segundo, me sienta muy triste por todas esas personas que pierden a sus hijos o sus hermanos, pero se me pasa cuando el primer tren llega y tenemos que correr rápido hasta el andén. Yo enseguida saco mi libretita de autógrafos y la pluma con dibujos de estrellas que mamá me compró ayer en el centro. Axel otra vez toma mi mano y empujamos a un montón de personas con el trasero enorme hasta que llegamos a la valla de seguridad.

No puedo evitar gritar de emoción cuando Aysinia Shiny sale primero del tren, y levanto la mano para saludarla y pedir su autógrafo, aunque ella sólo mira hacia arriba, saludando al aire, y me ignora. A ella le sigue Onix Ducien, ése tipo raro que me asusta, así que escondo mi mano y sólo lo veo pasar, también sin mirar a nadie, directamente hacia el centro de tributos. Un par de personas me empujan después, así que ya no puedo ver a los tributos de éste año del Distrito Uno, pero dando unos cuantos mordiscos puedo volver a pegarme a la valla.

El tren del Distrito Dos tarda unos cinco minutos más en aparecer, y el primero en bajar es Keb Orhan, haciendo que más mujeres griten y me dejen sorda. Keb es lindo, y fuerte, y cuando me pego a la valla para saludarlo él firma mi libreta y pone su mano en mi cabeza, despeinándome un poco, pero no me importa, porque es Keb Orhan.

Mamá se moriría de la envidia si me hubiera visto.

Brassin Caerio, del Distrito Tres, también me da su autógrafo, aunque lo hace apurado, y ni siquiera me mira. Es raro, como si tuviera miedo o algo así, pero, ¿a qué podría temerle estando en el Capitolio?

Cuando Mags Flanagan baja del tren del Distrito Cuatro siento a Axel pegarse a la valla por primera vez. Eso no me sorprende, porque sé que Mags es su ídolo, aunque en realidad a él le gusta todo lo que venga del Distrito Cuatro, como los mariscos, el pescado y demás. Mags se detiene un momento para darle la mano y le pregunta su nombre. Axel, todo rojo, le responde con balbuceos, así que Mags le sonríe, y cuando se va le da un beso en la frente que hace que su cara se ponga todavía más roja. Entonces le quito mi libreta, porque la odiosa de Liva Moore no le da su autógrafo a nadie, además el tren del Distrito Cinco se acerca, y las mujeres vuelven a enloquecer cuando Kelvin Thwyes baja, saludando con una mano enguantada (no sé porqué siempre usa guantes) mientras se lleva algo a la boca con la otra y mastica. Aunque no sonríe es muy amable, y cuando le pido su autógrafo se detiene para dármelo, después me regala uno de los bombones que lleva en la mano y antes de irse me guiña el ojo, haciendo que quiera gritar de emoción. Me meto el chocolate a la boca y la entrecierro los ojos cuando Lectro Reed sale detrás de Kelvin, jugando con un reloj. Es un sujeto extraño, y da algo de miedo como Onix, así que cuando pasa por mi lado sin hacerle caso a nadie no me importa. De cualquier forma yo no quería su autógrafo.

Daniel Amtrak, del Distrito Seis, asusta un poco con su apariencia de villano, pero se porta muy amable con los niños, reparte algunos dulces como Kelvin y firma mi libreta. Me gusta.

Tate Rossi, del Distrito Siete, pasa frente a la gente sin hacer caso, sólo mirándose en las pantallas, así que no firma mi libreta. También me escondo cuando Gerald Massur baja del tren que viene del Distrito Ocho. A nadie le gusta ése hombre, porque a él no le gusta nadie.

Thallis Brass, la única vencedora del Distrito Nueve, provoca un enorme alboroto cuando baja repartiendo besos para todo el mundo. Está gorda, pero eso es normal porque está embrazada, y por eso la gente la quiere mucho más. Gritan su nombre, y yo salto con mi mano levantada para que me vea. Thallis es grandiosa. Es simpática, hermosa y divertida. Saluda a todo el mundo dando la mano o besos, y cuando se detiene para firmar mi libreta me da un beso y dice que yo también soy bonita. Me encanta Thallis. Quisiera ser como ella cuando sea grande.

Después de ella aparece Rossen Delacroix, tan bonita y amable como Thallis, con excepción de que ella está delgada. Muchos hombres la llaman, pero ella saluda primero a los niños. Firma mi libreta con un corazón y dice que le gusta mi bolígrafo. También me encanta Rossen.

Los chicos del Distrito Once bajan detrás de su acompañante, porque no tienen vencedores. La chica es delgada y bajita, el chico alto y fuerte. Los dos son morenos, y aunque no son muy apuestos tienen, como diría mamá, una piel hermosa. La chica va muy tensa, y el chico también, pero cuando me mira esboza una pequeña sonrisa y mueve los dedos para saludarme. Yo le regresó el saludo y lo miro perderse tras las enormes puertas del centro. Me gusta. Espero que gane.

Por último aparece el tren del Distrito Doce, pero a casi nadie le importa, porque sus mentores no son apuestos ni populares, y son criminales de guerra, como dicen los amigos de mamá, así que cierro mi libreta y me escabullo con mi hermano.

Ya no tendremos tiempo de comprar ése helado, porque tardamos demasiado, el desfile empieza en tres horas y mamá no debe tardar en despertar.

...

Cuando regresamos a casa mamá nos pone un regaño monumental por habernos escapado sin pedirle permiso, pero está tan apurada por salir que no tiene tiempo de darnos un castigo. Nos prepara el almuerzo con cosas que trajo de la fiesta a la que fue anoche y mientras nosotros comemos ella se sigue maquillando en el tocador.

No sé bien a qué se dedica mamá, pero sí sé que siempre tiene que verse elegante y bonita. Ella es muy hermosa, y sale casi todas las noches a fiestas de gente rica e importante, por eso siempre se cuida y arregla muy bien. Creo que debe ser una modelo, porque Axel y yo a veces trabajamos como modelos para una diseñadora que es amiga suya, y nos dan dinero por eso. También salimos en televisión a veces, aunque no somos famosos ni nada, pero me gusta, porque es divertido y puedo probarme toda la ropa que quiera, y a veces puedo llevarme algo a casa. También me gusta que me saquen fotos, porque salgo muy bonita en ellas. Axel también se ve guapo, pero a él no le gusta tanto como a mí aparecer en televisión o que lo fotografíen. Es una lástima, porque siempre salimos muy lindos juntos.

Un amigo de mamá nos recoge con su coche cuando terminamos de comer, y después tenemos un largo camino hasta el Círculo de la Ciudad, que está lleno de gente que espera a que inicie el desfile. Pero el amigo de mamá parece ser alguien importante, porque un par de agentes nos guían a los palcos, donde está toda la gente más importante del Capitolio, y muy cerca del palco de los Vigilantes. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Pero es una lástima, porque dejé mi libreta de autógrafos en casa.

—Axelia, cariño, mira quién está ahí— dice mamá mientras se termina su segunda copa de champagne. Yo levanto la vista de inmediato hacia el palco de vencedores, y mi corazón late de prisa cuando veo a Helios Kane, el vigilante más joven de la historia, caminar hacia su asiento mientras desabotona su bonita chaqueta. Helios saluda a toda la gente en su palco y toma asiento, dándome la espalda, pero aún así luce tan apuesto como en las tarjetas de los vigilantes que colecciono cada año. Él es el más joven de sus compañeros, y también es el único heredero de una gran fortuna, y por eso mamá dice que cuando crezca debería tratar de atraparlo y así volverme muy rica. Ella siempre dice esas cosas cuando conoce a algún chico rico.

— ¡Axelia, ya va a empezar!— dice mi hermano, levantándose para ver cómo las enormes puertas del establo se abren. Las luces empiezan a bajar, y los carros tirados por caballos a avanzar. Los tributos de los Distritos Uno y Dos como siempre brillan, después los disfraces de los demás distritos son bastante feos, hasta que vuelvo a ver a Ashton, mi favorito del Distrito Once, que va vestido de granjero, y parece más asustado que en la estación. Intento que me vea, pero él no mira a nadie, pero eso no me enoja, porque recuerdo que en un par de días Ashton, como la mayoría de los otros tributos, estará muerto. Entonces me alegra haber nacido en el Capitolio, porque yo también tendría mucho miedo si tuviera que dejar a mamá y a Axel para tener que ir a la Arena. Sin embargo, cuando levanto la vista hacia el cielo y veo las primeras estrellas que se asoman, también noto que hay un enorme techo de cristal sobre nosotros, cuidándonos de todo lo malo que pasa afuera.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **En éste usé a otra vigilante, y a varios vencedores. Me disculpo si fueron muy OC.**

 **Pero, quitando eso, ¿qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo?**

 **Axelia Hansel también es una de las patrocinadoras de Mazer :D**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, Hikari.**

 **Ya sólo falta un capítulo más.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	3. Frágil

**Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic es parte del intercambio "Un obsequio real", del foro El diente de león. Regalo para HikariCaelum.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **Frágil**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Lysander Hammond, 25 años. Médico. Star Valley.**

 **25° Edición de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **(1° Vasallaje de los Veinticinco)**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Cuando cumplí seis años recibí mi primer réplica de una espada usada en los Primeros Juegos del Hambre, algo que todos los niños de mi edad anhelaban, porque los Juegos eran (y siguen siendo) el evento más popular del año. Sin embargo, lo que yo más quería en el mundo a los seis era una consola de realidad virtual, y no una estúpida espada de juguete que jamás iba a usar. Por esa razón me enojé con mis padres y terminé arrojando mi juguete a la cabeza de un avox, y por lo mismo terminé odiando a los Juegos por el resto de mi vida, como una especie de trauma, supongo, porque tuve que esperar otro año para tener esa consola.

Siempre he sido un niño común, pero no como los demás. Desde pequeño siempre he sido más inquieto, más molesto, quisquilloso y acelerado que otros niños. Las cosas que me gustaban las adoraría por siempre, y a las que no las odiaría hasta el fin de mis días. Por eso solía tener problemas en la primaria, y no tenía amigos, porque la mayoría de los niños de mi edad adoraban los Juegos, igual que a esos tributos muertos de hambre, cuyos padres podrían habernos matado a todos durante la guerra, por eso nunca los entendí. Mi hermana mayor Essey, por ejemplo, estuvo encantada con la cita que nuestro padre le compró con el vencedor Kelvin Thwyes cuando cumplió dieciséis. Ella estaba tan contenta que no durmió en tres días, y al final estaba tan nerviosa que se desmayó al inicio de la cita.

Fanatismo estúpido y sin sentido. Por eso siempre he odiado a la gente así. Aunque a Essey no tenían que gustarle los Juegos del Hambre para que la odiara, porque siempre ha sido una maldita bruja.

No obstante, aunque nunca he podido entender ni aceptar esa desagradable afición de muchos, tampoco estoy en contra de los Juegos, quizá porque prácticamente nací con ellos, y supongo que por ése motivo, de una forma u otra, siempre han estado en mi vida, igual que en la de mucha gente del Capitolio. Es decir, no los disfruto especialmente, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando son el evento más vulgar del año? Pero tampoco puedo imaginarme la vida sin ellos, porque, a pesar de todo, a veces son divertidos. Sobre todo para mí, ya que los rebeldes casi me mataron una vez, cuando ni siquiera había salido del vientre de mi madre. Supongo que esa es una razón más poderosa que una consola para odiar a los distritos, pero como no recuerdo el hecho casi no me importa. Aunque sí es un factor importante, porque ni con mil juegos esa gente podrá pagar el casi haberme costado la vida. El resto de las personas que murieron en realidad no me interesan, porque no son mi problema.

Mi único problema es poder llenar todo mi papeleo médico atrasado del Centro de Tributos a tiempo.

En realidad nunca me interesó la medicina; eso de poner mis manos sobre otras personas, ver cosas asquerosas y analizar fluidos corporales no pintaba tan prometedor como mi padre, famoso cirujano de las estrellas, quería hacerlo ver. A decir verdad es un trabajo repugnante, agotador y muy pesado, pero sin saber lo que quería hacer en la vida además de andar de fiesta y conseguir mujeres, no me pareció mala idea tomarlo como opción, y al mismo tiempo evitar que mi padre me corriera de la casa.

Mi teléfono suena cuando voy por el informe diez de veinticuatro. Ni siquiera voy por la mitad y ya me duele la mano de tanto teclear, así que me tomo un respiro y leo el mensaje de Dimitri, uno de los anormales a los que puedo llamar amigos desde la universidad. Dice que se reunirán todos en el lugar de siempre a la hora de la cena, y me recuerda que es mi turno de pagar los tragos, lo que no me molesta, porque sólo quiero salir de éste lugar.

Miro mi reloj y apenas son las cuatro, así que bufo y vuelvo a teclear los informes restantes, repitiéndome una y otra vez que debí haberlo hecho antes, así a ésta hora, en un día de juegos, ya podría estar ebrio, con una mujer sobre mi regazo, y quizá un poco drogado. Pero tengo que dejar de pensar en eso y hacer mi trabajo si de verdad quiero estarlo en un futuro inmediato.

Cuando completo el informe número quince siento como alguien entra a mi consultorio y se abraza a mi espalda, pero como no hay nadie más loca que mi hermanita menor para eso no le presto atención y sigo tecleando.

—Hola, Lee. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Tyra— la saludo, frunciendo el ceño al escribir mal una palabra. La corrijo, releo todo el párrafo y sólo después me giro hacia mi hermana— ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy ocupado.

Mi hermanita deja caer su mochila junto a la puerta y se inclina sobre mi escritorio de forma insinuante, para que la bese. A alguien se le ocurrió poner de moda entre las jóvenes eso de querer ser provocativas (sobre todo si eres menor) con cualquier hombre que vean. Es una idea estúpida, y será algo pasajero como los ratones multicolores mascotas, pero aun así me incomoda. Todas esas estúpidas tendencias adolescentes son cada vez más inapropiadas, lo cual empeora por el hecho de que nuestras niñas tienen sólo aire en la cabeza.

No obstante, Tyra, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña, así que no puedo enfadarme con ella sin importar las estupideces que haga al seguir como borrega a sus locas amigas.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le pregunto, apretándole la nariz igual que cuando era pequeña. Tyra, molesta, arruga la frente y se para derecha, poniendo ojos de cachorro. Los dibujos color plata de sus mejillas se estiran un poco cuando infla las mejillas, y las gemas de fantasía que tiene en la frente brillan tanto que me ciegan por un momento, aunque se ve que están a punto de despegarse, lo cual me da algo de risa.

A pesar de que nuestro padre es uno de los cirujanos más famosos de Panem se ha negado a hacerle cirugías. Supongo que cuando tenga la edad suficiente papá podrá implantarle unas gemas de verdad, pero por ahora, igual que muchas chicas de trece años, tendrá que conformarse con las de fantasía, al menos por dos años más.

Sin embargo, tomo nota de que será un buen regalo para próximos cumpleaños.

—Fui con unas amigas del club a Wintertown a pasar el día, y de regreso quise pasar por ti para ir a casa juntos. ¿Está mal que quiera ver a mi hermano favorito que ya nunca pasa a verme?

—Está mal si Essey no está presente para saber que soy tu favorito— le digo, dándole un beso en la frente mientras ella ríe— Pero estoy muy ocupado, pequeña. Y después...

—Irás con tus amigos por prostitutas y cervezas— me interrumpe, entornando la mirada— Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, hermanito.

—Tyra, no seas vulgar— la reprimo, poniendo mi mejor cara de enfado. Ella me mira— No es correcto que una niña linda como tú tenga en su vocabulario una palabra tan horrible como "cerveza"— digo, y ella suelta una carcajada que me hace reír también— Pero de verdad estoy ocupado.

—Puedo esperarte. El programa especial de Venus empieza en dos horas, de todas formas. ¿Quieres verlo conmigo?

— ¿Y ver a Venus Andros buscando desesperadamente retroalimentarse del sufrimiento de los demás? Suena divertido, pero paso— digo, terminando un informe más para pasar al siguiente. Después miro mi reloj de oro blanco, y de nuevo a Tyra, que se deja caer sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio, cruza las piernas, recostándose con un suspiro y girando un par de veces, esperando a que vuelva a hacerle caso, pero luego de unos minutos se entretiene viendo la televisión, donde pasan lo mejor de las entrevistas, de seguro porque nada interesante está pasando en la Arena, aunque, aún así, Tyra parece muy concentrada.

A mi hermana, igual que a todas las adolescente del Capitolio, se entretienen sólo con ver a los chicos que participan en los Juegos. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si ve algo más que chicos en la pantalla, pero deduzco que de ser mujer yo sería igual, o tal vez peor.

Después de una hora al fin termino el último informe, y Tyra salta de la silla para recoger sus cosas. Apago mis equipos, me quito mi bata de laboratorio y busco mi maletín antes de que los dos salgmos del Centro de Tributos hacia la calle, donde el alboroto que se arma en la ciudad, los fanáticos locos, los embotellamientos y las multitudes arreboladas frente a cada pantalla no nos dejan avanzar.

Llegar a la estación del metro es un suplicio, y al hacerlo hay más gente mirando el especial de las mejores muertes del Primer Vasallaje que pasan en todas las pantallas.

Tyra aprieta mi mano con fuerza cuando repiten el baño de sangre, y quiero reírme de su debilidad, pero me abstengo. Es normal en los más jóvenes éste tipo de reacciones, pero conforme crezcan irán habituándose y perdiendo sensibilidad al respecto para ver a los Juegos como lo que realmente son: una competencia deportiva. Pero por ahora sólo abrazo a mi hermana y la distraigo preguntándole cosas acerca de la casa y mamá, hasta que nuestro tren llega y subimos, sentándonos en el medio. Y mientras Tyra sigue hablando yo empiezo a pensar en todo lo que haré ésta noche apenas lleguemos a nuestra ciudad.

Si hay tres cosas que abundan en Star Valley, (dejando de lado los centros estéticos) son las fiestas, las apuestas y las prostitutas, mis cosas favoritas en todo el Capitolio. Algunos puristas la consideran la ciudad 'lujuriosa', y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo, sobre todo porque he vivido toda mi vida en ése lugar, y si alguien sabe donde encontrar la verdadera diversión soy yo.

Legalmente no puedo apostar porque, como médico de tributos, trabajo en la organización de los Juegos. Pero las apuestas ilegales abundan en ésta época, así que es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Después de dejar a Tyra en casa de nuestros padres voy a la mía para cambiarme de ropa y tinte. No es que sea necesario, pero no es conveniente que alguien me reconozca en uno de esos antros. Me pinto el cabello de negro, me visto con un traje del mismo color y unas gafas a pesar de que es de noche. Después subo a uno de los coches que casi nunca uso. El club no está lejos de mi casa, pero no me conviene que alguien me vea frecuentando ése tipo de lugares, mucho menos ahora que trabajo para el Gobierno.

The Cat Hole, tiene, además del nombre más vulgar de la ciudad, las fiestas más grandes y las mujeres más bellas de todo el Capitolio. Bellezas cuyas lenguas fueron cortadas por haberse portado mal, pero que hacen maravillas sólo con sus labios. Pero lo mejor de ése lugar es la privacidad. Ni aunque quisieran esas mujeres podrían decir que he estado aquí. Por eso es el lugar favorito de muchos políticos de renombre. Además, soy habitual del lugar por mi larga amistad con la dueña, y hasta tengo mi propio estacionamiento, y mi mesa, donde ningún idiota podrá molestarme.

Dimitri, Olev y Aurelius ya están sentados allí, con una chica al lado de cada uno, mirando atentamente las pantallas.

Saludo a todos con una mano perezosa y pido un whisky para empezar lo que será una larga noche. Y muy larga, porque Dimitri, con su peculiar cabello morado, no deja de hablar acerca del puesto como acompañante al que aspira, haciendo que luche con todas mis fuerzas por embriagarme lo más rápido posible. Olev, el abogado del grupo, habla de su novia, la chica que le consiguió la entrevista a Dimitri, porque también es acompañante, aunque nunca recuerdo su nombre... Aurelius, el intelectual diseñador gráfico, habla y habla de lo mucho que ganó su firma con el diseño de la publicidad del vasallaje. ¿Y yo? Yo solamente bebo a cantidades descomunales.

Siempre me deprime reunirme con los idiotas, pero aun así son los mejores amigos que tengo.

—No lo entiendo, Lee— dice Dimitri de repente, haciendo que entre en su charla.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto, tomando de mi trago y rechazando la compañía de una mujer con bigotes y orejas de gato. Me gustan sus modificaciones, pero no tengo ánimos de fingir ser amable esta noche. Al menos no sin un par se tragos más encima.

—Siempre fuiste el peor alumno de la universidad— sigue él, poniendo esa cara de idiota que siempre hace cuando se quiere dar aires de intelectual—; te la pasabas en burdeles y bares en vez de estudiando, y ahora tienes el empleo que todos quisieran tener, y tienes el inmenso honor de conocer a todos los tributos. ¿Cómo lo explicas?

—Unos padres famosos— apostilla Olev, y todos se ríen mientras yo suelto un bufido. No sé porqué todos creen que es tan grandioso conocer a esos chicos flacuchos y sin gracia. No es más que un tonto trabajo que ni siquiera quería en primer lugar, pero con excelentes prestaciones que hacen que soporte a aquellos niños llorones y temblorosos que siempre me llevan. Yo sólo me encargo de hacerles una revisión general para aportar los datos médicos que los vigilantes necesitan. No son más de cinco o diez minutos los que paso con cada uno, pero son los minutos más largos de mi vida. Lo único divertido es pensar en quién de todos ellos morirá primero mientras los reviso. Y después, claro, cuando un vencedor moribundo, destrozado y malnutrido llega al hospital de tributos es mi trabajo salvarle la vida y hacer que se vea al menos decente en el menor tiempo posible. Eso también es divertido a veces. El sentir que tengo las vidas de esos sucios chicos en mis manos es de las pocas cosas que en verdad disfruto de mi trabajo.

—Pues aunque les duela el empleo es mío. Así que púdranse— les enseño el dedo medio y me termino mi bebida. Ellos se ríen y tras un par de comentarios más cambian el tema.

—Escuché que el precio de Mags Flanagan ha subido de nuevo a causa de su compromiso— suelta Aurelius, pensativo— Pensaba contratar sus...servicios para el próximo cumpleaños de mi hermano, pero no sé si valga la pena gastar tanto...

—Lo vale— aseguro, porque me consta. Cuando cumplí dieciocho mis tíos me regalaron una 'cita' con Mags, y debo reconocer que era muy buena en lo que hacía. Sobre todo con sus manos.

—Quizá deberías elegir a Della Bowman— dice Dimitri, distrayéndome de mis nada decorosos recuerdos—. Su precio es más bajo por sus amputaciones. Pero la chica es guapa.

—Preferiría a Liva. Es sexy— Olev hace un gesto sugerente, y tanto mi ceño como el del resto de mis amigos se frunce con asco.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Es una ninfómana psicópata!— chilla Aurelius, horrorizado— Y de seguro terminarás con una infección si te acuestas con ella. O muerto. Es más seguro e higiénico quedarse con las prostitutas convencionales.

—Y barato— añado, y ése es mi último aporte a la conversación, que sigue hacia otros rumbos.

—La más hermosa de todos es Iris Young, del Distrito Uno. Además es tierna y delicada— Dimitri le da un sorbo a su vaso y después se queda con la mirada perdida, soltando a la mujer que estaba junto a él para recargarse con ambos codos sobre la mesa— Creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

—Creo que estás ebrio— lo corrige Aurelius, y todos reímos— ¿Y tú qué dices, Lysander?— pregunta, y ahora todos me miran— Además de, obviamente, Mags. ¿Qué otra vencedora te gusta?

—A Lysander no le gustan las mujeres de los distritos— acota Olev.

— ¿Y los hombres?— pregunta Dimitri, divertido. Yo lo miro y no puedo sino esbozar una sonrisa cínica.

Dejo mi vaso sobre la mesa y me acomodo con la espalda hacia atrás, observando a través del cristal sin ver nada realmente, hasta que una figura obesa y completamente desagradable llama mi atención, entrando al lugar con dos prostitutas bajo los enormes y gordos brazos. Su calva parece brillar tanto como una bola de cristal, así que no puedo evitar reírme.

Dejo a mis amigos en la mesa y me levanto, con una mano en los bolsillos de mis costosos pantalones y la otra sosteniendo mi bebida, y voy hacia él antes del que ocupe su mesa habitual.

—Timeus Oller— digo en un largo siseo para llamar su atención, y él gira su redonda cabeza hacia mí con una repugnante sonrisa en el rostro.

Timeus, uno de los trabajos 'fallidos' de mi padre, acompañante del Distrito Doce, ex actor y político incipiente. Lo conozco casi desde que nací. Antes solía ser un hombre de rostro amable y sonrisa contagiosa, un actor de segunda, pero bastante agradable. Sin embargo, desde que empezó a obsesionarse con las cirugías estéticas, y luego de que éstas comenzaran a jugarle en contra, su rostro se deformó de tal manera hasta parecer el de un completo degenerado, y su apariencia de cerdo no ayuda en nada, mucho menos sus vicios con las prostitutas y las apuestas. Es un sujeto absolutamente repugnante en mi opinión, pero por desgracia tiene excelentes contactos en casi todo Panem.

— ¡Lysander!— exclama, poniendo una de sus grotescas manos sobre mi hombro, causándome un escalofrío— ¿Cómo has estado, muchacho? ¿Listo para volver al negocio familiar?— pregunta, y no puedo evitar una risilla sarcástica.

—He estado pensando en eso. Las cirugías plásticas son muy demandadas hoy en día, y no me vendría mal cambiar mi empleo actual.

—Harías bien— concuerda él—. Tu padre no da abasto con todos sus pacientes, y si regresas al negocio de las cirugías estéticas podría pasarte algunos muy importantes a ti. Como yo.

—Honestamente, no creo poder hacer nada por tu cara— digo, negando con la cabeza. Y Timeus suelta una risotada propia de un bruto.

—No todos nacen con ése rostro que te cargas, amigo. Pero ya verás cuando los años te alcancen.

—Hasta que eso pase mi rostro y yo seguiremos en paz— digo, y él vuelve a reírse.

— ¿Te sientas con nosotros?

—Estoy con unos amigos— respondo, señalando hacia mi mesa, donde todos están con la vista fija en las pantallas.

Timeus abraza más a sus prostitutas y se relame un par de veces.

— ¿Apuestas ilegales?

—Tengo que mantenerme ocupado en algo, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar buscando patrocinadores?— pregunto, dándole un sorbo a mi whisky.

Timeus suelta otra desagradable risotada, pero ésta vez, por extraño que parezca, con un tinte de amargura.

— ¿Qué no lo viste? Esa gente votó por dos niños enfermizos y débiles. Murieron durante los primeros diez minutos.

—Ah, es verdad— me río, recordando que yo lo había predicho al revisarlos— Fue estupenda la idea de obligarlos a elegir a quien enviarían a la Arena— le doy otro sorbo a mi vaso— Muy sádico. Me encanta.

—Podría parecer, pero no imaginas la pesadilla que fue estar ahí— dice, frunciendo sus labios de salchichas y suspirando— Todos llorando y pidiendo perdón. Fue muy triste.

Parpadeo, porque siempre olvido lo bonachón que es Timeus. Quizá sea su grotesca apariencia o su cabeza de cebo, pero suele tener buenos sentimientos. Aunque los malgasta con esos salvajes del Distrito Doce.

—Sí, lo vi en el resumen. No envidio tu trabajo.

— ¡Oh, diablos!— grita alguien, y algunos empiezan a aplaudir y a reír cuando la chica del Dos le destroza la cabeza a la del Once. Y aprovecho la distracción para despedirme de Timeus y sus prostitutas, y regreso a mi mesa, viendo el rostro ensangrentado de la niña morena en un primer plano. Cómo era su nombre... Jenna. La recuerdo bien porque fue una de las que no dejó de llorar durante toda la revisión. Me da gusto que muera. De cualquier forma nunca hubiera podido ganar con una insuficiencia de calcio y una anemia a cuestas.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lado de la Arena, el chico del Diez muere desangrado mientras su supuesta aliada del Seis no sólo se roba la medicina que era para él, sino que además saquea sus provisiones.

Me río mientras la veo patear a su compañero para, a pesar del cañón, asegurarse de que realmente está muerto antes de robarle también su arma. Es una maldita perra traicionera. Me gusta.

—Ponme con cinco mil a favor de esa chica— digo, tirando el dinero sobre la mesa para que una chica con escasa ropa y mariposas tatuadas en el rostro tome mi apuesta. Mientras tanto los presentadores vuelven con la chica del Dos, que lanza cuchillos hacia la chica del Cinco, agujereándole el tórax, y después va por si aliado, causando una lluvia de sangre que hace que varios salten de sus asientos, excepto yo, que ahora me concentro en el fondo vacío de mi copa— Tráeme otra— le ordeno al avox que nos sirve, dándole la espalda a las pantallas— Y un cóctel "especial" de la casa.

— ¡Todos están emocionados por el Vasallaje, y tú sólo te emocionas por beber!— ríe Olev, haciéndome reír a mí también.

—Culpable— respondo, viendo como la avox trae todo lo que le pido.

El resto de la velada es algo borrosa, porque en cuanto las drogas empezaron a circular todo se volvió confuso. De lo único que soy consciente después es de despertar en una de las camas del Cat Hole, desnudo y con la chica con bigotes de gato a mi derecha, y la de tatuajes de mariposas a mi izquierda.

Parece que fue una gran fiesta, pero ya se terminó, así que salgo de la cama como puedo, porque sigo un poco mareado, y me visto. Dejo dinero sobre las sábanas y salgo de la habitación descalzo porque no tengo idea de adónde demonios dejé mis zapatos.

—Iggy, ordena que traigan mi coche porque tengo que volver a casa. Mañana tengo cadáveres que recibir— digo al llegar tambaleándome hasta la barra, donde intento sentarme, pero un mal cálculo hace que termine de bruces en el piso. Sin embargo, Iggy sólo sonríe y le pide a dos de sus guardias que me levanten y me ayuden a sentarme.

—Veo que te divertiste mucho, Lee. Pero no te preocupes, ya alguien viene por ti— dice, sirviéndome una taza de café negro.

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunto, porque también perdí mi reloj.

—Las cuatro del martes. Y no teo preocupes por tus cosas. Después te las enviaré a casa, como siempre— me vuelve a sonreír.

Adoro a Madame Iggy. Quizá porque salvó mi vida cuando los malditos rebeldes estuvieron a punto de matar a mi madre embarazada, atacando una camioneta que trasladaba mujeres y niños a una zona segura de Wintertown. Iggy era una de las pasajeras junto a su hija, que lamentablemente murió en el ataque, pero aún así ella tuvo la entereza suficiente para ayudar a mi madre a darme a luz en medio de un bosque nevado, y fue quien me recibió en éste mundo. Mi familia le guarda un profundo respeto desde entonces, y fue gracias al dinero que mi padre le dio como recompensa por su ayuda que construyó éste lugar, el burdel más famoso de Star Valley.

Iggy mira la televisión, igual que los pocos empleados que siguen trabajando. Los profesionales se están moviendo, haciendo lo que más les gusta: cazar de noche, aunque todavía parece que no encuentran a nadie.

—Oye, esa cosa que me diste sí estuvo buena— rememoro, luchando por mantenerme despierto. Iggy vuelve a girarse hacia mí y pone una de sus enjoyadas manos en mi mejilla.

—Lysander, cariño, sabes que me gusta verte, pero estos no son los lugares que deberías frecuentar si algún día quieres dedicarte a la política.

—Te amo, mamá Iggy— le suelto y la abrazo, después me río, porque estoy tan ebrio y drogado que apenas entiendo lo que me acaba de decir. Iggy sonríe también, pellizcándome la mejilla. Después su teléfono suena, y vuelve a ordenarle a sus guardias que me ayuden.

—Anda, ya. Tu chofer te está esperando.

—Yo no tengo chofer.

—Es el de tu padre.

Bufo.

—Iggy, no...— me quejo igual que un niño, porque a pesar de mi estado ya puedo escuchar el sermón de mi padre acerca del decoro y la responsabilidad.

— ¡Lo siento, Lee! Pero estás demasiado ebrio y drogado para ir a tu casa solo. Así que...

Bufo de nuevo, pero ya no hay nada que que pueda hacer.

Iggy me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y el chofer de mi padre me abre la puerta trasera.

—Hola, Ken.

—Hola, señor Hammond— responde Ken, con esa familiaridad que usa cada vez que mi padre lo manda a recogerme después de una noche de juerga. Esto es como una rutina desde que tengo dieciocho años.

El coche empieza a avanzar. Las calles todavía están oscuras, así que me recargo contra la ventanilla y dormito un rato. Hasta que el auto vuelve a detenerse, y entonces levanto la mirada, pensando que llegamos, pero me sorprende ver que seguimos en la calle. Suelto un bufido.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto, remoloneando.

—Son agentes— dice mi chofer, y con la cabeza todavía recargada en la puerta trato de ver, y enseguida reconozco el uniforme blanco de un agente que se acerca a nuestro coche, asustándome— No se preocupe, señor.

—Identificación— pide el agente, y Ken se apresura a darle su información, que el agente lee antes de volver a mirarlo— ¿Qué hacen en la calle a éstas horas?

—Fui a buscar al Doctor Hammond a una fiesta. Lysander Hammond— explica, y el agente busca en su tableta electrónica.

—Lysander Hammond— repite, mirándome y haciendo que me enderece un poco para esconder mi verdadero estado. Después vuelve a buscar en su tableta— ¿Doctor Hammond? ¿Médico del Centro de Tributos?

—Así es— respondo, tratando de endurecer mi voz. El agente aprieta los labios.

—Un momento— pide, y eso hace que me recorra un escalofrío por la espalda. Después se retira a su vehículo, y, asustado, me asomo a la ventana, dándome cuenta de que hay dos enormes camionetas militares estacionada frente a una de las casas de la calle que está a nuestra izquierda, y varios agentes desplegados por el jardín.

Me restriego los ojos para desperezarme un poco, y de repente escucho gritos, algo que se rompe y finalmente un disparo que me hace saltar de mi asiento y despertarme del todo. Después los agentes salen de la casa arrastrando a un joven inconsciente, y tras ella a otra mujer que no deja de gritar y decir que es inocente. Y mi corazón se detiene cuando reconozco la casa y a la mujer que grita. Su nombre es Sadie, y fuimos juntos a la escuela, así que intento abrir mi puerta, pero uno de los agentes del jardín me lo impide, apuntádonos con su arma.

— ¡Señor, quédese dentro del vehículo!— grita, y como ya estoy afuera sólo atino a levantar los brazos.

— ¡Está bien!— dice el agente que nos había detenido, ordenándole que baje la guardia, mientras yo sólo me quedo de piedra, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Lee?— escucho la voz ahogada de Sadie, y mi corazón otra vez se acelera— ¡Lee!— ésta vez grita, desesperada, y lucha contra los agentes que intentan subirla a la camioneta, pidiendo mi ayuda hasta que alguien la golpea en la cabeza y la deja inconsciente, y es casi como si yo pudiera sentir el golpe también, porque me sobresalto, y sin darme cuenta estoy llorando mientras, completamente paralizado, solo puedo ver como la suben a la camioneta para desaparecer en la otra esquina.

—Señor Hammond, regrese al vehículo— escucho la voz del agente, pero aun así no me muevo— ¡Regrese al vehículo!— exclama, usando un poco de violencia para hacerme reaccionar. Y cuando ve mi rostro suaviza sus facciones, volviendo a ser amable— Regrese a casa.

—Vamos, señor Hammond— dice Ken, y el agente le permite salir del coche para ayudarme, porque todavía no puedo moverme ni hablar.

Vuelvo a entrar al auto, y me sobresalto cuando cierran la puerta, haciendo que más lágrimas escapen de mis ojos.

—Gracias por su cooperación— escucho que dice el agente antes de que Ken vuelva a encender el motor. Después empezamos a movernos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— me pregunta poco antes de llegar, pero no contesto—Quizá eran traidores al Estado— vuelve a hablar, mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor, y yo también lo miro, reaccionando al fin y limpiándome el rostro, pero no contesto— Siempre aprovechan ésta época, cuando la gente está entretenida con los Juegos, para hacer las redadas— dice, y yo solamente puedo asentir, todavía temblando ante la idea de que alguien con quien compartí tantos años de mi vida pudiera hacer tal cosa como tradición al Estado, pero sobre todo temblando por lo que acabo de ver— Cuando algo como eso pase no debe salir del coche, señor— sigue Ken— Cómo dicen los agentes, sólo quédese a salvo detrás del cristal— añade, deteniéndose frente a la casa de mis padre, y sé que sólo intenta bromear conmigo, pero sus palabras me calan en lo más profundo.

Entonces todas las imágenes vuelven a mi cabeza, y no puedo evitar preguntarme que tan delgado será ése cristal.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Último capítulo. Regalo cumplido :D**

 **Lysander Hammond es el último patrocinador de Mazer. El resto de los personajes (Dimitri, Timeus y los vencedores nombrados) no me pertenecen, excepto Kelvin.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, Hikari.**

 **Saludos.**

 **H.S.**


	4. Conexión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. **

**Éste es un extra del regalo para HikariCaelum, y en parte para Cora, mi casi compatriota, quienes me han apoyado para subirlo.**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **IV**

 **Conexión**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Helios Kane, 26 años.**

 **Ex Ingeniero en Mutaciones/Empresario/Piloto/Estudiante de Periodismo.**

 **Great Mall.**

 **24° Edición de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **.**

Las pantallas gigantes muestran desde todos los ángulos como un cráter de lava estalla y calcina a la desprevenida niña del Diez, que agoniza dolorosamente, con su cuerpo casi por completo en carne viva, antes de que suene el cañón; y entonces, ésta vez en cámara lenta, la secuencia vuelve a empezar mientras la gente en las calles aplaude o esbozan muecas de horror o desilusión, pero ninguno desvía la vista del macabro espectáculo. Excepto yo, que intento concentrarme en trabajar desde mi tableta personal, pero es algo inútil con todos los gritos y bocinazos que llegan de afuera.

Dentro del coche, Issel habla y habla, explicando lo molesta y decepcionada que se siente porque los tributos del Distrito Cinco, del que ella es escolta, hayan muerto tan pronto hace unos días, y de verdad intento prestarle atención, pero me distraigo revisando mis apuestas en la aplicación de los casinos de mi familia.

No me gusta mucho apostar por vidas humanas, pero sí le he cogido gusto al juego de las probabilidades y estadísticas. Además, es una manera interesante y efectiva para mantener contacto con personas influyentes, lo que es casi indispensable en mi posición, aunque sea algo que no me guste mucho. Pero como dije, las apuestas son para mí más un juego de estadísticas, por eso usualmente apuesto más a la inteligencia que a la fuerza bruta, así que mis tributos favoritos casi siempre provienen de los Distritos Tres y Cinco, que suelen ser los de mayor inteligencia; sin embargo, éste año mis elegidos no van bien. Los del Cinco murieron ambos al caer en un pozo de lava ardiente mientras intentaban huir de la Cornucopia; la chica del Tres se quemó viva al encontrarse con un muto, y el chico parece a punto de perder la cabeza luego de una semana de ver cuerpos calcinados por doquier. Me siento mal por ellos, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, con el tiempo he ido resignándome a eso.

Los Juegos siempre han sido una etapa quizás incómoda, pero lo han sido mucho más cuando, después de siete exitosas ediciones, tuve que retirarme por 'desavenencias' con el resto de mi equipo de mi puesto como ingeniero en mutaciones. Nunca he sido alguien conflictivo. Por mi educación siempre procuro evitar las confrontaciones, pero a todos nos llega un momento en que no puedes evitar cuestionar. Mi puesto en los Juegos era el ideal, lo acepto, pero ya no podía ser yo mismo si lo único que debía hacer era seguir órdenes, sin poder diseñar con libertad. Así que intenté aplicar para el puesto de Vigilante en Jefe, pero cuando rechazaron mi solicitud decidí irme por mi cuenta, aunque mi decisión no fue precisamente lo que mis superiores esperaban, pero nadie puede decirle a un Kane lo que debe hacer, así que igualmente renuncié, sin saber que eso cambiaría mi vida para siempre, porque, una semana después, la carta de reclutamiento llegó a mi casa.

El servicio militar se había instaurado temporalmente para las primeras generaciones tras la guerra en caso de otro posible conflicto, y era, en mayor medida, para los hijos de las familias más pobres del Capitolio, o las de tradición militar. Los más ricos y poderosos solían pagar grandes sumas de dinero mientras la ley estaba vigente para evitar ése destino para sus hijos, y yo no había sido la excepción; por eso nadie podía creer que me hubieran llamado, porque se suponía que estaba exento.

Craso error.

Ellery contrató a los abogados más caros de Star Valley, usó todas las influencias de mi familia, contactó con todas las viejas amistades de mis padres, pero todo fue inútil, porque nadie podía contra una orden de la presidencia. Y tuve miedo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía doblegarme, así que me presenté el día ordenado, a la hora ordenada, en el lugar que debía convertirse en mi hogar por los siguientes dos años. Llegué con mi chofer, mi traje a la medida y mis maletas de diseñador con mis iniciales grabadas en oro, sin tener idea de con qué iba a encontrarme, ni de qué sería de mí en adelante, porque sabía que, después de recibir esa carta, una vez que atravesara esas puertas todo lo que era quedaría atrás, que ya no importaría mi nombre ni todas mis posesiones.

Y no me equivocaba.

Mi vida hasta entonces había transcurrido entre lujos, comodidades y sábanas de seda. Todo mundo a mi alrededor se desvivía por atenderme, porque nada me faltara nunca; se deshacían para servirme, tratar de hacer mi vida más amena y feliz. Nunca nadie me había tratado como si fuera alguien común, uno más del montón; siempre me pedían las cosas de buen modo; jamás me habían gritado, mucho menos me habían ordenado hacer mi cama o fregar pisos. Fue muy difícil adaptarme a ése rudo estilo de vida, pero al mismo tiempo fue una experiencia curiosa. A pesar de no ser de las mejores me enseñó a ser más libre y autosuficiente, cualidades que no muchos tienen en el Capitolio, o al menos no las personas que yo conocía.

Había muchos jóvenes de mi edad, pero todos muy diferentes a mí. Muchachos toscos, de además groseros y lenguaje soez, chicos que obviamente no habían sido privilegiados como yo, y que parecían salidos de los rincones más oscuros del Capitolio, de lugares que nunca en toda mi vida entre plumas hubiera imaginado que existían a sólo unos pocos metros de mí. Pero, aun así, las personas más maravillosas que he conocido las encontré allí, porque cuando no tienes nada aprendes a valorar lo que realmente es importante: camaradería, compañerismo, amistad, lealtad..., y eso nunca lo hubiera entendido en el mundo de donde yo venía.

Fue una etapa dura, pero al mismo tiempo de mucho aprendizaje. El convivir con tantos chicos mucho menos afortunados que yo hizo que empezara a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, a entender que la vida era mucho más que fiestas lujosas y elegantes tardes tomando el té. Gracias a eso pude dominar mi miedo eterno a volar, y me convertí en piloto; durante casi un año recorrí todo Panem transportando soldados a lugares donde todavía existían conflictos, y así pude abrir mi mente a muchas otras culturas, pero mi vocación no estaba en el Ejército, así que apenas pude me di de baja y regresé a casa, a ocupar mi lugar en los negocios familiares. Pero aunque me habían educado para eso, después de todo lo que había pasado sentí que debía encontrar otro rumbo. Y lo hice. Me mudé a Lakeside, entré a la universidad y empecé a estudiar periodismo, aunque he descubierto que lo que realmente me apasiona es escribir. Nada en específico, sólo tomar una pluma y dejar que mi imaginación fluya.

A veces escribo historias que escuché de algún soldado, o cuentos que algún amable comerciante de algún distrito compartió conmigo sobre su tierra, pero de vez en cuando tengo ideas propias, y escribo sobre ellas, cosas que veo en mi cabeza, sueños que a veces me persiguen incluso despierto. Supongo que es la imaginación tan aguda que tienen todos los escritores.

— ¿Por qué no avanzamos?— escucho que preguntan a mi lado, y entonces me sobresalto mientras salgo bruscamente de mi abstracción, enderezando la espalda al instante mientras tiro de mi camisa para acomodarla.

— ¿Eh?— parpadeo. Issel aprieta sus labios metalizados y me da una palmadita molesta en la rodilla.

— ¡De nuevo te perdiste!— dice ella, haciéndome notar que incluso la pantalla de mi tableta se había apagado sin que me diera cuenta; y frunce sus cejas de oro— ¿En qué piensas tanto? Siempre haces lo mismo. Es tedioso.

—Es la multitud, señorita— nos interrumpe el chofer, salvándome el pellejo, porque Issel de inmediato se gira hacia él, dejando de lado sus preguntas—. La gente empieza caminar hacia las plazas para asistir a la final de los Juegos.

— ¿Y entonces cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?— se queja, sujetándose de mi brazo para tirar de mí, haciendo pucheros, igual que cuando era pequeña— ¡Helios!— refunfuña— ¡Quiero llegar a la fiesta! ¡Haz algo!

 _¡¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?!_ , se me ocurre decir, pero me quedo callado y suspiro. En el radio dicen que la demora del tránsito puede ser de dos horas, porque los Vigilantes ya tienen previsto que los Juegos terminen hoy, así que el Capitolio entero es un caos de coches, personas y ruido, y el trayecto desde el departamento de Issel hasta la casa de su amigo al otro lado de la ciudad se vuelve una pesadilla.

— ¿Quiere que demos la vuelta?— propone nuestro chofer, tan amable como siempre, pero eso no calma a mi amiga.

— ¡Claro que no!— chilla ella, y yo suspiro otra vez, llevándome la mano a la boca, gesto inconsciente que hago cada vez que quiero pensar.

— ¿Entonces espero?— vuelve a preguntar, y ésta vez me mira a mí directamente. Yo le regreso la mirada y frunzo el ceño un momento, observando a todas las personas con carteles y otros artículos extraños, como máscaras con los rostros de los finalistas, que pasan junto a mi ventana, caminando entre los demás vehículos, uno detrás de otro, en una fila interminable. Si lo piensas, podríamos estar aquí todo el día esperando.

— ¿A cuánto crees que estemos de la estación del metro a pie?— pregunto, e Issel me mira al instante, con el ceño todavía más fruncido.

— ¿Quieres caminar?— pregunta, escéptica— ¡Helios! ¡Mis zapatos son nuevos!

—Te compraré otros. Los más caros que encuentres— le digo, intentando sobornarla con lo que más le gusta—. Pero quiero caminar un poco. Estoy harto de estar sentado— admito, porque llevamos casi una hora sobre el auto, haciendo un trayecto que un día normal debía durar apenas unos quince o veinte minutos, así que de verdad empiezo a sentir que mis piernas se entumecen, y necesito estirarlas.

Issel, por su parte, parpadea, arrugando los tatuajes dorados con forma de algas (en honor al Distrito Cuatro, su segunda opción en sus favoritos, y cuyo tributo masculino está entre los finalistas) que brillan sobre su frente. Lo piensa por un minuto, pero la enorme fila de coches que tenemos delante parece hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—De acuerdo. Pero quiero dos pares de los zapatos más altos y caros que existan. Y quiero que sean exclusivos de Cressida Heist— exige, tozuda, pero yo sólo le sonrío mientras abro mi puerta, y el chofer se apresura a abrir la de Issel, sino ella podría pasarse todo el día dentro del coche antes de hacerlo por sí misma. La conozco demasiado bien como para saber que lo haría.

Le ofrezco mi brazo y nos metemos entre las demás personas, siguiendo la misma dirección. Es como estar en medio de un enorme éxodo de gente color bronce (que es el color de la temporada), con sus plumas, sus relucientes implantes y brillantes vestidos con adornos de metal. Las modas en el Capitolio siempre han sido estrafalarias, como el año pasado, cuando a alguien se le ocurrió que era tendencia colgar frutas en las pelucas, o poner peces vivos dentro de sombreros de cristal; a la gente le gusta resaltar a cualquier precio, pero creo que entre éstas personas sobresalgo mucho más yo con mi sencillo traje negro y mi corbata morada que ellos con todos sus accesorios.

Me quito las gafas e ignoro algunos murmullos mientras caminamos con la multitud un par de calles; sin embargo, tras unos minutos empiezo a sentirme un poco asfixiado entre tantas personas, así que le pido a Issel que nos metamos por un estrecho callejón, luego por otro, porque terminamos algo perdidos; recorremos un par de calles adyacentes y al fin salimos a una mucho menos transitada, porque está un poco alejada del bulliciosa Avenida Central. Es una calle que nos lleva a un vecindario que parece antiguo, quizá uno de los pocos que siguen en pie tras la guerra, pues gran parte del Capitolio fue destruido tras los bombardeos rebeldes. A primera vista parece un sitio agradable, con edificios mucho más bajos y ornamentados que los enormes y modernos rascacielos de la calle principal, y mucha más vegetación en las aceras. Hay un par de templos con distintos diseños arquitectónicos, lo que sólo hace que el vecindario luzca más antiguo y místico; mi familia nunca creyó en ninguna religión, pero siempre me ha llamado la atención las personas que se reúnen por una creencia en común, unidos por la espiritualidad, aunque yo, como la mayoría de las personas del Capitolio, no sería bienvenido entre ellos; sin embargo, no es algo que me inquiete. Ciertamente admiro su fe, pero carezco completamente de ella.

Issel y yo recorremos un par de calles más hasta que llegamos a un colorido jardín botánico que marca el final del vecindario. No le presto mucha atención al principio, porque la mayoría de los peatones lo evitan, pero cambio de idea cuando al levantar la vista una inexplicable sensación de familiaridad me ataca. Es extraño, como un violento déjà vu que por un segundo me deja sin aire; la fuerte e inusual sensación de que conozco éste lugar, de que ya he estado aquí, a pesar de que estoy seguro de que jamás lo he pisado antes. Es un sentimiento poderoso. Siento, y de verdad estoy convencido, de que he visto ése jardín. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Qué pasa?—escucho que pregunta Issel, y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que me quedé de pie en medio de la acera, con la mirada perdida, así que me espabilo tan rápidamente como puedo.

—Conozco éste lugar— aseguro, y puedo sentir la mirada curiosa de mi acompañante sobre mí.

—No lo creo. Éste es un vecindario corriente— dice, volviendo a apretar los labios— ¿De dónde podría conocerlo alguien como tú? No es para gente como nosotros.

La miro, porque, aunque no apruebo su lenguaje despectivo, hay algo de verdad en lo que dice; éste no es un lugar que yo o las personas de mi círculo frecuentarían, por sus edificios viejos e históricos, sobre todo por sus iglesias y casas de clase media, pero he estado aquí, estoy seguro. Y mientras pienso en eso Issel vuelve a quejarse de lo mucho que necesita refrescarse, recolocar su brillo corporal y peinar su peluca.

—Tal vez podamos cortar camino por el jardín botánico— propongo. Ella me mira y frunce sus cejas, también doradas. Le fascina ése color, y el amarillo, así que los usa en cada ocasión— Sería más fácil y rápido atravesarlo— añado, y para mis adentros, dejando de lado mi extraño déjà vu, pienso que así podré pasar unos minutos en la naturaleza antes de ir a meterme en una ruidosa fiesta con un montón de gente que no conozco. No me gustan mucho esa clase de eventos extravagantes donde abundan los alucinógenos siempre de moda entre los estudiantes, pero le prometí a Issel que iría con ella, y quiero animarla un poco, ya que ha estado muy deprimida por casi terminar su segundo año como acompañante sin tener ningún vencedor. Sé que podrá parecer algo superficial, al menos para mí, pero Issel, como todos los acompañantes, se toma muy en serio su trabajo. Y yo no puedo hacer menos que apoyarla, porque la conozco desde niños, y siempre le he guardado un cariño muy especial.

—Lo que sea para llegar más rápido— suspira al fin, con gesto dramático. Se sujeta mi brazo nuevamente y cruzamos la calle, entrando al jardín y colándonos entre sus enormes columnas de vegetación verde y silvestre. Y al instante decido que me gusta estar aquí, porque aunque estamos en medio de la ciudad sólo escucho pájaros cantando y el suave sonido del viento moviéndose entre las ramas más altas de los árboles, llevando consigo un agradable olor a tierra húmeda y madera que me remonta a mi infancia en la granja que mi familia tiene en Serenity Ville. Siempre he vivido en la ciudad, pero creo que me siento más a gusto en los espacios verdes, donde parecen no existir los conflictos ni las preocupaciones; me transmiten paz y una tranquilizadora sensación de seguridad desde pequeño. Es algo que ha estado arraigado en mí desde siempre.

—Detesto la naturaleza— suspira mi acompañante, estornudando y cruzándose de brazos mientras nos detenemos junto a un camino rodeado de amapolas; ni siquiera llevamos cinco minutos caminando entre los árboles y ya parece más molesta que antes de entrar aquí— Éste lugar está lleno de insectos. Que asco.

—No hay insectos— le sonrío, porque no quiero hacerla enojar más, aunque no sirve de mucho.

—Como sea. Es horrible. ¡Salgamos!

— ¿No dijiste que querías encontrar un lugar para refrescarte?— respondo de inmediato, en otro intento por calmar a la fiera.

Issel parpadea un par de veces y me mira, interrogante.

— ¿Crees que haya sanitarios en éste lugarejo?— pregunta, más interesada. El calor y la humedad se sienten mucho más con la cercanía del crepúsculo, y ella debe estar sintiéndolo también, porque no deja de abanicarse con sus manos.

—Podrías preguntar. Yo te esperaré por aquí— propongo, y ella, como siempre, aprieta los labios, sopesando la idea.

—Está bien, pero no vayas a dejarme sola— advierte antes de tomar el camino que lleva a las que parecen ser las oficinas del jardín, dando saltitos en sus tacones de quince centímetros. Yo la observo por un momento, pero después voy por el camino opuesto, y avanzo unos metros, pasando junto a una gran plantación de orquídeas y por un invernadero que no me detengo a mirar. Hay muchas flores de todo tipo y colores, todas perfectamente cuidadas; son un verdadero espectáculo para la vista, y su aroma es realmente embriagador. Así que meto las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y sigo recorriendo el lugar, aunque sin perder de vista las oficinas, hasta que llego a una pequeña circunvalación llena de rosas blancas; busco con la mirada y tomo asiento en una banca de piedra, frente al enorme y perfumado rosal, y mis ojos se quedan allí por unos segundos.

Me gusta éste lugar; me recuerda a algo, algo que creo que desconozco. Siento casi como si estuviera hipnotizado por los pétalos blancos y brillantes; es una sensación tan extraña como la anterior, pero al mismo tiempo hay algo agradable en ella. Es un sentimiento de gozo y alegría, que siento sin razón alguna.

Sonrío sin darme cuenta, y me tomo un momento para otra vez contemplar las flores en silencio, sacando mi cuaderno de notas y mi pluma de platino (que siempre llevo conmigo) para garabatear algunas rosas, aunque soy pésimo en ello, pero me gusta hacerlo. Las flores siempre me recuerdan a mi madre, a ese jardín que ella cuidaba con tanto cariño y esmero, y que se marchitaron sin remedio tras su muerte. Recuerdo que sus favoritas eran, justamente, las rosas blancas, porque, como decía, ése era el color de la pureza y los buenos sentimientos. Quizá por eso de repente me parece algo inapropiado ver rosas blancas en medio de la ciudad, sobre todo en época de Juegos, pero al mismo tiempo me transmite una sensación de bienestar y seguridad que no recuerdo haber experimentado antes; o al menos no hace mucho tiempo. Una verdadera sensación de hogar.

—Estás loco, Helios— me regaño a mí mismo, y suspirando cierro los ojos un momento, pero vuelvo a abrirlos cuando de repente creo oír algo. Levanto la vista en ése instante, esperando ver a Issel de regreso, pero no hay nadie cerca. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato vuelvo a escuchar el mismo sonido; es una risa, la risa de una mujer. Estiro el cuello de inmediato, tanto que es doloroso, y veo que al otro lado de los rosales, sobre otra banca de piedra, hay una chica que hace trazos en una tableta, con la cabeza gacha, pero no está riendo, así que miro hacia mis costados, dándome cuenta de que estamos solos ella y yo.

Así que suspiro, pasándome una mano por el cabello mientras pienso que de verdad estoy empezando a volverme loco. Luego, por un momento, me incomoda no estar tan solo como había creído, pero al cabo de unos segundos deja de importarme, así que regreso la vista hacia las rosas, concentrándome en ellas. Y vuelvo a escuchar la risa de una mujer, sólo que ésta vez suena más como un eco en mi cabeza, como el sonido de un recuerdo lejano. Y cierro los ojos de nuevo, tratando de visualizar la imagen en mi mente, pero sólo consigo ver un jardín como éste, lleno de flores blancas; creo que son amapolas. Y de repente aparece una mujer, de pie en medio de todas las amapolas, riendo, pero sólo veo su largo cabello castaño suelto, meciéndose en la brisa. Ella ríe y acaricia los pétalos como si caminara entre nubes de algodón, y me molesta que no pueda ver su rostro. Quiero hacerlo, quiero verla, pero entonces, cuando logró ver parte de su perfil, su imagen desaparece, igual que todas las flores.

Abro los ojos, un poco confundido, y tras unos segundos de borrosos pensamientos me sorprende ver que la chica de los dibujos está observándome a través de los rosales. Y ella nota que yo la observo también, así que rápidamente vuelve a bajar la mirada, igual que yo. Pero la sensación regresa, y cuando otra vez levanto la cabeza la veo observándome nuevamente, pero ésta vez, más que incomodidad, la expresión de su rostro me da risa.

— ¿Estás espiándome?— le digo, lo suficientemente alto como para que escuche desde el otro lado, mirándola con mi mejor cara de adulto. Ella entonces se sobresalta y suelta un gemido de sorpresa. Intenta levantar sus cosas e irse pero su vestido se engancha en las rosas, y cuando intenta desprenderlo suelta una exclamación de dolor y quita su mano de inmediato, cayéndose al suelo y arrojando su tableta sobre el camino mientras suelta una pequeña exclamación de dolor.

Y sin dudarlo me levanto de inmediato, rodeando la perfumada circunvalación para asistirla.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto; después desprendo su vestido de las espinas y le tiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Y ella me mira, un poco cohibida al principio, pero termina por aceptar mi gesto mientras asiente como respuesta. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y levanto también su tableta, revisando que no esté rota, aunque no se la alcanzo, porque ella está demasiado ocupada arreglando su ropa y peluca, tan sonrojada que tengo que desviar la vista para no molestarla más.

— ¡Auch!— la escucho quejarse, y al girarme la veo observar su dedo índice derecho, de donde empiezan a salir varias gotas de sangre que parecen impresionarla.

—Permíteme— digo, colocando la tableta sobre la banca para tomar su mano y analizar la herida. Es un reflejo que conservo de mi estadía en el servicio militar, así que lo hago sin pensar. Y ella tiembla ligeramente, aunque no se aparta, y no sé porqué me hace temblar a mí también, pero intento sólo concentrarme en su herida, que aunque no deja de sangrar parece ser bastante superficial. Eso es bueno— Estarás bien— digo, y ella me mira con sus ojos grandes y soñadores.

Es curioso. Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién.

— ¿Y por qué no deja de sangrar?— pregunta, desconfiada, y hay algo en su voz que también me suena conocido, pero de nuevo no puedo recordar de dónde, así que suspiro, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible para intentar calmarla.

—Porque tu sangre todavía no ha coagulado— le digo; tomo el pañuelo violeta que decora mi traje (es bueno que al fin sirva para algo) y envuelvo con él su dedo. La niña me mira, sorprendida por mi gesto otra vez, pero de nuevo no se aparta.

—Se manchará, y parece costoso— dice, y no puedo evitar reírme de la seriedad con que lo dice.

¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince? A esa edad las chicas suelen ser mucho más dramáticas y despistadas, o al menos lo suficiente para preocuparse por no perder el dedo en lugar de manchar el pañuelo de un desconocido.

—No importa. Hay muchos más de donde salió ese— aseguro, moviendo la cabeza para restarle importancia—. Puedes conservarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Ella vuelve a mirarme fijamente; me incomoda un poco que lo haga, sobre todo porque lo hace por unos cuantos segundos que se me hacen eternos.

—Gracias— murmura al fin, y después frunce el ceño, pensativa— Disculpa, ¿pero nos conocemos?

—Acabo de tener la misma impresión— acepto, sin poder evita reír— Pero lo dudo, porque casi todos a quienes conozco son adultos.

—Yo sé que te he visto antes— afirma. A decir verdad no lo dudo. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que mi cara salió en las revistas, tarjetas coleccionables de los Vigilantes y otros tipos de publicidad, aunque desde que dejé el empleo como ingeniero ya casi no he aparecido en ninguna publicación. Quizá de ahí me conoce, sin embargo creo que en ese entonces era demasiado pequeña como para recordarme ahora.

—Es posible— contesto, encogiéndome de hombros. Y no necesito contestar con más evasivas, porque, como si entendiera que no quiero decir nada más, la niña deja el tema, y se dedica sólo a mirar su dedo envuelto en mi pañuelo.

—No estaba espiándote— dice después de unos segundos, sorprendiéndome con el tono tan bajo de su voz. Y al volver a mirarla noto que está haciendo un mohín, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante su ingenuidad.

—Ah, eso. Solo estaba...

—Es que... Ya había terminado mis tareas, y estaba esperando mi horario de salida, cuando te vi...— murmura, y al instante guardo silencio, porque habla tan bajito que me parece que si no lo hago no podré escucharla—, parecías tan concentrado... Fue curioso. Como si por un momento estuvieras...

— ¿En mi propio mundo?— le suelto, pensando en que Ellery me ha dicho lo mismo durante toda mi vida, así que otra vez no puedo evitar reírme mientras ella asiente firmemente con la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad después— No me río de ti— aclaro, poniéndome un poco más serio, igual que ella— Es que lo he hecho toda mi vida— vuelvo a reír, pasándome una mano por el cabello— Sé que debe verse mal, pero...

—No es eso— dice, y por primera vez la veo esbozar una sonrisa tímida. Es muy bonita cuando sonríe, y pensar en eso se me hace terriblemente incorrecto si tengo en cuenta que es apenas una chiquilla, así que desvío la vista— A mí también me pasa— admite, y vuelvo a mirarla, maravillándome sin proponérmelo cuando ríe un poco más— Todos en casa creen que soy un caso perdido, porque cuando me concentro en algo siempre me desconecto del mundo.

—A veces es bueno desconectarse un poco de todo— afirmo, y ella asiente— Pero casi nadie entiende.

—Yo lo hago— asegura, mirándome fijamente otra vez— ¿Estás seguro de que no nos...? ¡Ay!

— ¿Te duele?— de nuevo, por reflejo, sujeto su mano herida con la mía, haciendo que ella abra mucho los ojos mientras me mira nuevamente.

Hay algo muy curioso en su rostro. Es pálida, de facciones delicadas y apariencia frágil, pero hay algo en su mirada que no es frágil en absoluto. Por momentos, cuando el sol de la tarde baña su cara, es casi como si se transformara en una ilusión, un personaje de ensueño, y cuando se sonroja hace que se vea todavía más irreal.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta, entre avergonzada e incómoda, regresándome a la realidad de golpe, así que vuelvo a soltarla y me alejo un paso, enganchando mi chaqueta en los rosales, y aunque puedo liberarme fácilmente, creo que de repente mis acciones parecen demasiado torpes.

—Nada— digo, alisando mi ropa y recuperando su tableta de la banca, y por primera vez le presto atención al dibujo de la pantalla, donde líneas de diferentes colores forman lo que parece ser un enorme y antiguo castillo con una torre, reflejando una luz que, a pesar de la resolución un poco básica de la imagen, le da un aire completamente místico, casi mágico, y como éste día no podría ponerse más extraño, también me recuerda a algo. No obstante, lo que más me llama la atención es que la mitad de la pantalla está ocupada por un camino amarillo que desaparece por una de las esquinas. Curioso color para un camino.

— ¿Me la regresas?— pregunta la chica, sacándome de mi abstracción con su voz tan dulce y serena; y de nuevo esa sensación de familiaridad me invade.

—Lo siento. Quería ver que no estuviera rota— le digo, frunciendo el ceño, y ella también lo hace al ver mi expresión; después se forma un silencio un tanto extraño, así que tengo la urgente necesidad de decir algo— Es un dibujo curioso— comento, y su expresión se contrae un poco más— Me recuerda a algo... ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Yo lo inventé— dice, relajando un poco sus facciones, pero sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Pero tuviste que haberlo sacado de algún lado— insisto, no porque quiera avergonzarla, sino porque sé que ya he visto una imagen parecida en otro lugar.

Ella parpadea de una forma curiosamente adorable, y por un segundo se muestra un poco indecisa, aunque también hay determinación en su mirada.

—Son imágenes que me vienen a la mente— la escucho decir, y su respuesta me sorprende—, sueños de mundos que no existen. O tal vez sí, en otra realidad, o, tal vez, otras vidas...— termina de hablar en un murmullo, como si creyera que ya ha dicho suficiente, pero sus últimas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, porque es lo más peculiar que quizá he escuchado en mi vida.

— ¿No eres muy joven para creer en esas cosas?— se me ocurre preguntar, y ella, como si no se esperara ésa pregunta, vuelve a parpadear varias veces, pero después se pone seria y pensativa de nuevo, dejando un poco de lado su actitud recelosa.

—No. ¿Tú no crees que debe existir algo más que sólo lo que vemos, acaso?— me cuestiona, con tal solemnidad que no me atrevo siquiera a levantar una ceja.

—No lo sé. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en otras vidas— admito, y ella levanta ambas cejas, aunque al mismo tiempo también parece relajarse un poco más con mi presencia.

—Ummm... Es un tema interesante— asegura, sacudiéndose la falda de su sencillo vestido color lila con estampados de corazones blancos—. Leí una vez que los expertos que creen en vidas pasadas sugieren que en cada uno de nosotros podría haber pistas sobre lo que fuimos, cosas que se ven a través de los muchos aspectos que conforman nuestra personalidad física, emocional, intelectual y psicológica actual. ¿No te ha pasado hacer algo y sentir que es un evento ya experimentado o vivido, tener un sentimiento provocado por una voz o música, o la sensación de haber estado un lugar?

Lo pienso un segundo. Es demasiado peculiar que diga eso, porque su voz, desde la primera vez que la oí, me provoca un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad, eso es cierto, igual que éste lugar, pero no digo nada, porque todo el asunto me hace sentir demasiado confundido aún, y ella, al notar mi introspección, y como si estuviera ansiosa por probar su punto, continúa:

—Pongámoslo de ésta forma: una persona que nunca ha escuchado música, que no conoce las notas y nunca en su vida ha tocado un instrumento, de repente sujeta un violín y lo toca tan majestuosamente como un experto. ¿Cómo explicas que tenía ése conocimiento si no llegó hasta él de otra vida?

—No lo sé. Tal vez es un prodigio. He escuchado de varias personas así.

La muchacha frunce los labios. Es gracioso, porque el tono oscuro que usa hace que de lejos se vea mayor, aunque sigue siendo una niña.

— ¿Y qué dices de los recuerdos?— contraataca, tozuda.

— ¿Recuerdos?— repito, de verdad sin entender, porque no estoy encontrándole mucho sentido a ésta conversación. Y ella asiente con mucha seguridad.

—Sí. Ya sabes, a veces podemos soñar con cosas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros; _residuos_ de otras vidas— contesta, haciéndome sacudir la cabeza.

—No estoy entendiendo qué tiene que ver con...

—Por ejemplo— me interrumpe, alzando un poco la voz—, una persona del Distrito Ocho que sueña con el mar, que puede sentir el viento salado como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, escuchar las olas con tanta claridad que pareciera que está ahí, cuando en realidad nunca puso un pie en una playa. ¿Y nunca escuchaste hablar de las almas gemelas?— pregunta con vehemencia, y yo sólo puedo levantar una ceja, pidiéndole que continúe con ése gesto— Quienes creen en la reencarnación aseguran que, ni el tiempo ni la muerte pueden destruir los verdaderos lazos del amor. La separación física de dos personas que se amaron intensamente es temporal, la comunicación continúa en otros niveles. Algunas personas que se conocieron y amaron en el pasado pueden reencarnar en el futuro y, aunque no recuerden sucesos de sus vidas pasadas ni entiendan por qué, se sentirán fuertemente atraídos el uno al otro— dice, empezando a hablar con tanta rapidez que comienza a preocuparme que no esté respirando, así que la interrumpo:

—Entonces, según tu teoría, quienes se amaron una vez, volverán a amarse en otras vidas, ¿verdad?— ahora la cuestiono yo a ella, quizá más irónico de lo que hubiera querido sonar, pero, por su expresión, no le importa, ya que solo asiente enérgicamente.

—Así tiene que ser— contesta, poniéndose el cabello tras las orejas; creo que la pongo nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo luce emocionada con el tema—. El sentido de todo este reencuentro de dos almas gemelas es que, en cada nueva reencarnación, el amor se profundizaría para ser cada vez menos egoísta, más desinteresado y después de muchas, muchas vidas, se volvería perfecto. Por eso cuando en esta vida uno está muy enamorado de alguien y el amor perdura y tiene características singulares lo más probable es que hayan estado juntos en el pasado, en otras vidas anteriores, y que su amor fue tan fuerte que los siguió hasta esta— dice, y de pronto toda la vehemencia de su voz parece abandonarla, y la niña baja la vista, sonrojada, como si hubiera llegado a la determinación de que ya ha dicho mucho, o de que ha dicho algo que no debía decir.

Por mi parte, me quedo callado, no porque no pueda refutar, sino porque parece tan convencida de lo que dice que no puedo llevarle la contraria. Y pienso por un momento en todas las ideas que tengo sobre el amor y, como dice ella, las 'almas gemelas'; pienso también en mí mismo, en mi propia experiencia de casi tres décadas de vida, y no puedo imaginarme lo que se sentiría amar tan intensamente a otra persona, a una desconocida, mucho menos hacerlo vida tras vida, durante, quizá, siglos. Esa idea suena ridícula, tan ridícula que quiero reír, pero no lo hago, porque, por algún motivo, no me atrevo.

En lugar de eso solo suspiro, y me llevo una mano a la sien.

No entiendo porqué de pronto siento como si éste tema me afectara, pero no le permito hacerlo porque, ante todo, no puedo ni quiero ignorar mi lado racional.

—Es un lindo pensamiento— acepto, esbozando una pequeña y amable sonrisa nerviosa—. Pero existen miles de explicaciones científicas y muchos menos esotéricas para todo lo que dijiste.

— ¿No me crees?— pregunta, como si estuviera decepcionada, mirándome fijo, y hay algo en sus ojos que hace que me sienta extrañamente expuesto, como si con ellos pudiera ver incluso a través de mi alma, lo que de inmediato se me antoja como otra locura.

—Yo creo que esta es la conversación más extraña que he tenido, y que ya ha terminado— intento sonreír otra vez para deshacerme de un poco de incomodidad, alcanzándole su tableta. Ella parpadea y la acepta. Después pongo las manos tras mi espalda y me inclino un poco hacia adelante para saludarla con educación— Deberías lavar esa herida— le sugiero, sonriéndole a modo de despedida— Ha sido un placer, señorita— tratando de mantener mi postura de adulto me doy la vuelta, y doy un par de pasos de regreso a mi propia banca; recupero mi pluma de platino y sigo garabateando despreocupadamente mientras espero que Issel regrese, o que se me ocurra alguna buena idea para una historia. Pero nada de eso pasa, así que vuelvo a encontrarme a mí mismo dibujando más flores horrendas.

— ¿Te gustan las rosas?

Me sobresalto al verme sorprendido con esa voz; giro la cabeza y de inmediato me siento turbado cuando miro sobre mi hombro y la chica está ahí, detrás mío, observando mi cuaderno.

— ¿Disculpa?— frunzo el ceño, primero algo contrariado, pero casi al instante me doy cuenta de que no son mis notas las que mira, sino las burdas y desabridas rosas que dibujé en el margen superior. Entonces, sin darme cuenta, cierro mi libreta

— Ah, eso...— murmuro, restándole importancia con un gesto— Sólo ignóralo. Soy pésimo dibujando, así que...

— ¿Te gustan las rosas?— insiste la niña, mirándome otra vez de esa forma extraña, y yo me encojo de hombros, porque ahora es ella, una vez más, quien está poniéndome nervioso.

—No especialmente, pero me recuerdan un poco a mi niñez— admito, aunque no le doy mucha importancia. Quizá por eso me sorprendo nuevamente cuando ella se para muy recta por un segundo, llevándose un dedo a los labios, mirando mi pañuelo envolviéndolo.

—Yo, amm...Quisiera devolverte el gesto de alguna manera, y...— dice, y parpadeo sin entender mientras, algo insegura, se sienta a mi lado— ¿Me...permites?— pregunta, pidiéndome mi pluma; yo decido que no me importa prestársela. Se acomoda el pañuelo alrededor de su dedo herido y tomando mi mano derecha, sin que me lo espere (pero aun así no me opongo), empieza a dibujar en ella, primero unas cuantas líneas curvas a las que no les veo mucho sentido, pero después de unos segundos los trazos toman la forma de una bella rosa que cubre casi todo el dorso de mi mano, cuyas espinas bajan enredadas por el dedo índice, y de donde caen pequeños pétalos hacia el resto de mis dedos. Y yo sólo me dejo hacer. Nunca me ha gustado dibujar sobre mi piel, y ni siquiera le he dado permiso a Issel para hacerlo, pero su dibujo me gusta, tanto que no me molesta decirlo.

—Vaya, eres una artista— acepto, y no puedo evitar sonreírle, y ella, un poco más confiada, me sonríe también. Después libera mi mano y admira su trabajo, igual que yo.

—No sé si lo soy, pero te queda bien, lo que es extraño porque no dibujo con tinta desde que era pequeña.

—A mí me gusta.

—Y a mí me gusta lo que estabas escribiendo— comenta con más soltura, estirando el cuello con curiosidad. Y su mirada intrigada me inhibe un poco, porque a nadie más le he mostrado mis escritos.

— ¿Lo leíste?

— ¿No debía?

—No, es que...— resoplo y paso las hojas rápidamente, algo nervioso— No me gusta mucho que lean mis historias.

— ¿Pero no eres escritor?— pregunta ésta vez, todavía más curiosa, entornando la mirada.

Respiro profundamente, reteniendo el aire por unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Lo intento. Supongo.

— ¿Cómo se intenta serlo?

—No lo sé. Sólo...escribes cosas que te vienen a la mente, y luego añades más palabras para intentar darles sentido. Es como cuando dibujas siguiendo una línea, por ejemplo.

Ella mueve la cabeza con comprensión.

—Sólo dejas la imaginación fluir, pero respetando la línea.

—Exacto— le sonrío, volviendo a pasar las hojas, distraído.

— ¿Y por qué usas papel? Ya nadie usa libretas.

—Sí... Las uso para escribir ideas, y a mí me gustan.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Me hace sentir algo de nostalgia pensar que hace miles de años los escritores tenían que crear obras enteras con tinta y papel. Es...un clásico.

— ¿Te gusta lo clásico?

No puedo evitar soltar una risita irónica. Vaya preguntas extrañas.

—Eso creo.

—Entonces también eres un artista— razona, divertida, y yo también empiezo a divertirme con sus reacciones.

—No... Pero quizá fui un escritor en mi otra vida, y todavía conservo esa obstinación de escribir algo aunque no tenga idea de qué, ni el talento para hacerlo.

— ¿Ahora sí crees que existen otras vidas?— pregunta, con un ligero matiz de burla, como si de pronto hubiera mucha más afinidad entre nosotros. Aunque, extrañamente, eso no me molesta.

—Bueno, tal vez tus argumentos me convencieron— le digo; mientras tanto, ella empieza a dibujar en su propia mano, distraída.

— ¿Sabes? Yo creo que fui arquitecta, o diseñadora. En otra vida— comenta. Al principio, igual que hace unos minutos, pareciera que le cuesta un poco hablar, pero con cada palabra, también, parece ir adquiriendo más confianza— Aunque a veces también siento que fui un ama de casa, y que tuve muchos niños.

—Tal vez fueron más de una vida— digo en broma, pero ella frunce los labios, como si estuviera tomándolo en serio.

—Es posible. Tienes razón— acepta, recargando ambas manos a los lados de sus muslos sobre la banca, mirándome con un bonito gesto de simpatía que no tenía hace unos minutos.

Yo parpadeo y le regreso el gesto, dándome cuenta de que es una chica en verdad hermosa, pero no con ése tipo de belleza seductora y pasional que la mayoría espera ver en una joven, así como Axelia Hansel, la modelo más famosa y cotizada del momento; la de esta chica es una belleza distinta a la convencional, que nada tiene que ver con el atractivo físico, aunque es una muchacha que un día, estoy seguro, se convertirá en una mujer muy atractiva, pero su atractivo, ahora, va mucho más allá de eso. Me hace sentir confundido, incómodo y fuera de lugar, pero no puedo dejar de notarlo, porque cuando sonríe es como si iluminara el mundo. Al menos en el que yo estoy viviendo. Y su mirada, tan profunda y soñadora, se llena de curiosos matices que te hacen creer que estás viendo miles de universos convergiendo en sus ojos.

Entonces siento ésta conexión, éste extraño y onírico sentimiento de que no es la primera vez que quedo prendado de esa mirada, de que ya lo he hecho antes, miles de veces. Y es una situación tan inusual, pero al mismo atrayente, que ni siquiera puedo volver a sentirme incómodo.

Hay un largo silencio, pero que no es en absoluto incómodo; la niña no deja de mirarme ni yo a ella, y no como un duelo de miradas. También ella parece imposibilitada de desviar la vista, como si algo nos obligara a mantenernos de ésta forma, y, de repente siento que es casi una vieja rutina.

—Sí nos conocemos...— la escucho susurrar, ¿o acaso lo imagino? No lo sé, porque ahora yo mismo tengo la certeza de que la conozco también, aunque ni siquiera puedo imaginar de dónde.

Y separo los labios para responder, sin saber qué decir en realidad, porque no tengo palabras.

— ¡Helios!— de repente un grito, tan inesperado como molesto, nos sobresalta, y entonces el contacto visual se rompe, liberándome de su hechizo cuando, por reflejo otra vez, levanto la mirada, viendo a Issel dando saltitos hacia nosotros. Y me sorprende verla, pero me sorprende mucho más el hecho de que me había olvidado por completo de ella— ¡Al fin te encuentro, querido!— grita, y me levanto de inmediato para recibirla, dándole la espalda a la niña— ¡Éste lugar es como una jungla! ¡Lo detesto! ¿Ya podemos irnos?

No sé porqué me cuesta centrar mis pensamientos durante unos segundos, pero mientras balbuceo cosas sin sentido recuerdo a mi joven acompañante.

—Sí, sólo...— le pido a Issel unos segundos con una seña y me doy la vuelta para despedirme, pero, para mi desconcierto, ella ya no está, y en su lugar sólo hay una banca vacía sobre la que reposan mi anotador y mi brillante pluma de platino. Entonces abro los ojos con auténtica sorpresa, y de inmediato recorro todos los alrededores del rosal con la mirada, pero en ningún lado hay señales de ella.

 _¿Lo habré imaginado todo?,_ me empiezo a preguntar, pero es Issel quien responde por mí:

— ¿Quién era esa niña con la que hablabas?— pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome de forma curiosa.

— ¿La viste?— respondo con otra pregunta, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en la redundancia de mis acciones, porque Issel rueda los ojos y asiente con gesto perezoso.

— ¡Duh! Claro que la vi. Tenía un vestido muy pasado de moda, y se fue por allá— señala hacia un lado de la bifurcación, aburrida— ¿Nos vamos de una vez?

—Sólo un segundo— digo, siguiendo el camino que indicó a pesar de sus protestas.

Busco a la chica con la mirada por el sendero, pero sólo veo a un hombre escarbando la tierra cerca de unos setos; sin embargo, cuando me acerco a él me doy cuenta de que en realidad no es un hombre, sino un chico, un muchacho alto y fuerte.

— ¡Oye!— lo llamo mientras me acerco. El chico deja su trabajo un momento, se seca el sudor de la frente y se quita los guantes de jardinería para mirarme. Esboza una sonrisa educada para mí, pero mira los tatuajes y la peluca dorada de Issel con una incómoda curiosidad, abriendo muy grandes los ojos y desviándolos hacia el suelo de inmediato.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?— pregunta con amabilidad y timidez.

—Hola, lo siento...

—Taurus.

—Taurus— repito, y él vuelve a sonreír. Por su apariencia fornida podría pasar por un adulto, pero cuando sonríe parece más un niño pequeño; entonces vacilo un poco, pero decido hacer mi pregunta de todos modos— Lamento molestarte, pero, por casualidad, ¿hay alguien más trabajando en éste jardín?

—Hay una chica nueva— contesta, secándose el sudor del rostro una vez más; noto que intenta esconder una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, aunque no le presto más atención de la debida— No sé cómo se llama, porque sólo la vi una vez. Mi madre la contrató porque trabajaría sin cobrar nada. Sólo sé que le gustan mucho las plantas, y dibujar— responde, y yo sonrío, seguro de que se trata de la misma persona; entonces él me mira, y de pronto ya no parece tan amable. Junta las cejas sobre el puente de su nariz y levanta el mentón, viéndose mucho más severo e intimidante— ¿Por qué?— inquiere. Hay algo de brutalidad en él, tal vez por su apariencia tan fuerte y ruda, pero también la inocencia de un niño en sus ojos pequeños y brillantes. Es una curiosa combinación.

— ¡Helios! ¡Ya vámonos que es tarde!— la voz un poco más chillona de lo usual de Issel me hace sentir un poco irritado, pero viendo la hora en mi reloj decido darle la razón.

El tiempo se me pasó volando.

—Por nada. Sólo... Olvídalo— respondo al chico, que casi de inmediato relaja sus facciones, volviendo a parecer un chiquillo amable—. Tienen un bonito jardín aquí.

—Gracias, señor— responde, recogiendo sus elementos de jardinería para marcharse dentro del invernadero.

Lo sigo con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero entonces siento que tiran de mi brazo hacia el camino, y, resignado, me dejo guiar por Issel, que vuelve a hablar sin parar acerca de cómo cree que hay un complot para evitar que sus tributos ganen, y no le presto atención hasta que pide mi opinión como ex vigilante, aunque le respondo, con toda honestidad, que nada de lo que dice tiene sentido, ya que solamente lleva dos ediciones en los Juegos. Entonces me suelta y empuja, ofendida. Hace un pequeño berrinche, pero casi de inmediato vuelve a sonreírme y a colgarse de mi brazo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre hace ese tipo de cosas raras desde que salió de la universidad.

Cuanto más nos alejamos del jardín botánico empiezo a sentirme más como yo mismo, sobre todo porque las risas y festejos en las calles vuelven a captar toda mi atención. El número de transeúntes aumenta conforme nos acercamos a la estación; sin embargo, como la mayoría de las personas está yendo hacia Capitol Square a esperar los festejos centrales, nuestro tren va casi vacío.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— Issel, que siempre parece despistada, me sorprende con su pregunta tan directa, pero, siendo casi un experto en esconder mis pensamientos, le muestro una sonrisa despreocupada mientras muevo la cabeza para negar.

—No— digo sin que me tiemble la voz mientras tomamos asiento casi en medio del vagón al tiempo que las ventanas se transforman en pantallas para mostrar los últimos acontecimientos de los Juegos. En ése momento me distraigo con un niño que juega con un mazo de juguete en los asientos de enfrente, amenazando a algunas personas, incluida su madre, al grito de que es un profesional que nos matará a todos. Me resulta un poco chocante, pero me sorprende descubrir que no me molesta del todo.

Es curiosa la manera en que uno puede terminar acostumbrándose a ciertas cosas. Quizá antes de la guerra, incluso mucho más atrás, algo como un niño jugando a ser un asesino de otros niños hubiera sido algo incorrecto, pero hoy es una escena tan cotidiana y normal que pensar en eso, en lo incorrecto que hubiera sido hace décadas, tal vez siglos, es lo que se siente incorrecto en sí. Entonces me descubro a mí mismo pensando en el pasado, en otras generaciones, y mi conversación con esa niña regresa a mi mente.

Quizá sí existen otras vidas; quizá yo mismo he vivido en otro lugar, en otro tiempo. Tal vez he sido alguien más; tal vez por eso a veces me siento tan fuera de lugar en el Capitolio, como si no perteneciera aquí, pero otras veces siento que éste ha sido siempre mi lugar. Y eso suena tan ridículo que quiero reír, y lo hago, e Issel me mira, azorada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunta, sobresaltándome.

La miro y me siento como si la viera por primera vez, con sus tatuajes tan llamativos y sus ropas tan brillantes, tan capitolina que a pesar de haber crecido con ella la veo como si fuera una completa desconocida.

Y río otra vez.

Tal vez no sea yo, si no un vestigio de otra vida.

—Issel... ¿Tú crees que existen otras vidas?— pregunto, porque de verdad me interesa su opinión.

Issel parpadea y me mira, haciendo una extraña mueca.

— ¿Otras vidas? ¿Así como cuando mi tía descubrió la segunda familia de su esposo?

—No, eso no. ¿Crees en la reencarnación? ¿Que venimos de otras vidas, que hemos sido alguien más antes de ser quienes somos?

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes... Cuando mueres pero regresas a la vida siendo otra persona...— empiezo a decir, sintiéndome muy tonto a mitad de la frase— Como cuando sientes una extraña conexión con otra persona, con un desconocido, porque aunque no lo sepas lo conociste cuando eras alguien más...

Issel parpadea, y su ceño se frunce, como si estuviera pensando muy intensamente. O eso es lo que creo, porque el gesto que hace después demuestra todo lo contrario.

—Vaya, eso es...lo más estúpido que oí en mi vida— dice, cruzándose de brazos y levantando el mentón, inquisidora—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

La miro, e intento sonreír de nuevo, pero me siento demasiado estúpido como para hacerlo.

—Nada. Olvídalo. Es una tontería.

—Ya lo creo que sí— la escucho decir, así como escucho que vuelve a hablar de la enorme fe que tiene en el tributo masculino del Distrito 4 éste año, pero aunque su voz aguda retumba en mis oídos, realmente está muy lejos de entrar en mi mente, porque todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que ya tengo una historia, un tema sobre el que escribir.

Un amor tan fuerte que resiste el paso del tiempo; dos personas que, a pesar de los siglos y la distancia, vuelven a encontrarse una y otra vez, por designio del destino, y una y otra vez vuelven a amarse... Sonrío. Podría ser una gran historia.

Saco mi libreta para escribir, pero antes de anotar la primer palabra miro el dibujo de mi mano, alzándola para ver mejor la rosa que esa chica dibujó para mí.

Y sin darme cuenta, sin importame los gritos de las pantallas ni trompetas anunciando al nuevo vencedor, sonrío.

 **oOO**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Hika, ya te había dicho lo mucho que ando flipando con esta pareja, así que no me culpes a mí xD  
Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, también a Cora y a todos quienes han leído, porque me gustó escribirlo, aunque sigo algo indeciso... pero en fin. Si quieren leer más, sólo háganmelo saber :D**

 **Siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
